Until I get you Back
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A Demon and a mortal want revenge on one of the sisters. Can she figure it out in time to save the other two? A friend from the not so distant past helps her solve the mystery..Set Season 1..Rated T for chapter 8 only
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed Characters used within this fiction. They are the creation of Constance Burge and the proprty of Aaron Spelling...

This was a lost bet fiction I wrote some time ago. Dolphins probably lost to the Pats I would say. Enjoy

* * *

Until I get You Back 

He sat at his desk with his thoughts on what was to come. He would get his revenge on her, and he knew just how to do it. Hit her in her weak spot. Most people didn't think she had a weak spot, but he knew otherwise. And hers was one that he was more then willing to exact his revenge for what she had done to him. She took what he loved; he will take what she loves.

--- ---- --- ----

She ran up the steps to the Victorian Manor she shared with her sisters. She knew that Prue would be mad at her for being late again. But she didn't care. All she ever did was harp on her about not having a real job. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't find what she liked or was good at. Piper had known since she was like five that she wanted to be a chef. And now she was. Prue had dreamed of being a photographer and was now working at Bucklands. Not exactly following her dream, but at least it was something. Phoebe hadn't found her niche in life yet. But she knew one day she would.

Opening the door the cold wind followed her in to the front entrance way. "Prue. Piper. I'm home."

"Phoebe close the door will you. We are not paying to heat the outside you know." Prue called out to her from the living room.

"Sorry." Phoebe said in hushed tunes. Ever since she had returned from New York and discovered the Book of Shadows her and her oldest sister had still not really patched up the problems that they had before she even left.

Prue was five years older then Phoebe and had mostly resented her carefree attitude that she had. She was always bailing her baby sister out of something from the time she could walk it would seem.

Piper came into the living room ready to mediate yet another fight between her two sisters. Piper was the middle sister, two years younger then Prue, and three years older then Phoebe. For as long as she could remember she had always been the mediator between them. She loved them both dearly and just wanted them to get along. She never thought that she would see that day. She secretly hoped that this witch thing that was now upon them would help heal the rift between the two most important people in her life.

"Phoebe how went the job search today?"

"Oh I don't know. I had one interview but I don't know if that's the job for me."

"Phoebe you cant be to picky. Take the job for the experience and go from there." Prue said looking up briefly from her book.

"Easy for you to say Prue. You have a job you like." Phoebe snapped back at her sister. Before heading upstairs to her room.

Piper watched as Phoebe left the room and then turned and looked at Prue.

"What?"

"Can't you just cut her some slack now and then? She's trying here."

"Whatever." Prue said as she went back to her book.

Piper looked at her sister before turning back to the kitchen, "Dinner will be in five minutes." She said as she walked back to her haven of the Manor.

Prue looked up as Piper walked through the doorway and then towards the steps that Phoebe had run up not two minutes before. She thought back to the long five months that her baby sister was in New York. She never told anyone, even Piper, how much she had missed Phoebe when she was gone. It was just that she didn't know any other way to react to Phoebe. They both always had their guard up when it came to each other's feelings.

Getting up she wandered to the kitchen, "Hey Piper. Question."

"Sure."

"You know Phoebe and I pretty good right?"

"Well that's a pretty stupid question Prue. You're my sisters. Of course I know you pretty well and you are both stubborn mules."

"What do you think of just the three of us going to the park this weekend?"

"Wow. You want to spend quality time with Phoebe? Who are you and where is my sister?" Piper asked as she squinted at her sister

"Haha. No I'm serious. Ever since she got back from NYC the only time we spend together is when there is a demon around."

"Prue I know what you're doing and one picnic is not going to do it." Piper said knowingly

"What?"

"Reach out to her. Just go up stairs and tell her. That has always been the one thing she longs for. You to reach out to her and tell her you love her."

"It's just harder for us then it is for the two of you Piper."

"It is not Prue. You just use that as an excuse. Now go."

Prue sighed as Piper turned around. "Ok, but you will be an accessory to the murder charge that one of us is about to get." She said as she turned and went upstairs to talk to Phoebe.

--- ---- --- ----

He had the perfect plan to destroy her. And he knew just who to get to help him complete his task. Nothing like a little mortal help for any revenge. Then if something went wrong you could always blame the mortal. In this case though the person he had in mind should be a demon as well. His conniving ways had earned him many rumours in the underworld. Yes and he too would probably want revenge on her.

--- ---- --- ----

As she reached the half way spot on the stairs she paused thinking of she would say to her little sister. They had always been so far apart. The only time she can think of when they didn't fight and disagree was when Phoebe was a baby. As soon as she was about four or five she started to get her own personality and it was one that had clashed with Prues. Sighing she continued to make her way up the stairs.

Pausing just before she knocked on the door in front of her. She prepared herself for the war that was bound to come.

"Phoebe can I talk to you for minute?"

Phoebe looked up from her seat at the window, to the closed door when she heard Prue on the other side. She wasn't sure if she should say yes and let her sister in or just ignore her. She knew that a battle would take place almost two minutes after Prue walked in the door. It happened ever time they talked. "Sure." She said with hesitation.

Prue stuck her head in the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Um dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Thanx."

"Welcome" she took a hesitant step further into her sisters room. "Can I ask you something?" Prue started as she moved and sat on her sisters bed.

"Sure."

"I was just talking to Piper about the three of us getting together this weekend and maybe going to the park or something. What do you think?"

Phoebe at first didn't know what to make of her sisters' question. Was Prue actually trying to reach out to her? "Um, can I let you know?"

"Sure. Whenever."

"It's just that I ran into some friends from school the other day and we were talking about doing something."

"Phoebe it's ok. If you don't want to then just say so." Prue got up and looked at her sister

"Prue I do. But I may have already made plans." She said though he voice was rising. Much as it usually did when they got together.

"You don't have to yell at me Phoebe. Piper and I were just wondering if you wanted to come with us. We can talk about this whole _witch_ thing."

"Forget it Prue, ok?"

"Why is everything always about you Phoebe?"

"What all I said is I would let you know. You were the one that was getting all mad."

As Prue was about to retaliate back at Phoebe she heard a loud crash and then Piper screaming from the kitchen. Turning quickly towards the door, Prue turned and ran out of the room. Phoebe hearing the same thing jumped up from her seat and quickly followed behind Prue.

As Prue ran down the stairs she knew that her younger sister would be right behind her within a few seconds. She prepared herself to protect Phoebe at all costs. As Phoebe didn't have an active power Prue and Piper were all that more protective of her. Though Prue knew that deep inside Phoebe resented it. She was always independent and now in more ways then she wanted to admit she had to rely on or depend on one of her sisters.

She paused for half a moment at the bottom of the stairs to stop Phoebe from going any further. "Phoebe wait."

"Prue get out of my way. Piper could be hurt or worse in there. Now let me go. You two can't always protect me." Phoebe argued back

"True, but when we can, we will. Now please stay here. We don't know what's in there. I'll call you I promise." Prue starred into Phoebes big brown eyes. She could see that her sister was as scared, as she was. But she had to remain strong for her. "Phoebe please."

"**NO!"** she yelled back, "I'm going." As she pushed past Prue towards the kitchen.

Prue just looked up and ran after her before she could get to the kitchen. "Fine, but I'm going in first." She said as she pulled Phoebe behind her.

She stepped into the kitchen fully prepared to throw whoever was there and what ever had caused Piper to scream. Though the site she received was not what she had hoped for. Prue could feel Phoebe right behind her. She could feel her adrenaline as well as her fear.

"Prue?"

"Phoebe stay back." She couldn't deal with Phoebes fears right then as she surveyed the kitchen.

Pots and dishes were all over the floor and counter tops. The kitchen was nothing as it was not five minutes ago when she had gone upstairs. But what bothered her the most, was the absence of the one thing that you would normally find in the kitchen at 1329 Prescott St : there was no Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prue? Where is she?" Phoebe felt her adreniline turn to panic.

"Phoebe calm down." Prue quickly turned to her sister, knowing she was starting to freak out

"Prue, you can not stand there and tell me to **calm down**. Our sister was just heard screaming and she is now **missing**." Phoebe cried out looking at PRue for anything

"I realize that **Phoebe**. Stop **yelling at me**." Prue yelled back as she made her way through the kitchen picking up the odd pot or pan here and there. She knew it had to be demonic. Ever since that night a few months ago when Phoebe had read the incantation, they had demons and warlocks after them ever time they turned around. They all wanted their powers and them dead. And the best time to accomplish that was while they were still new to the craft.

Phoebe looked at Prue as she felt the tears well behind her eyes. Though determined not to cry in front of Prue she just turned away.

Prue held her face in her hands as she took in a deep breath. She saw now the predicament she was in. Phoebe was scared and the one person she would go to was now missing. She didn't really know how to deal with Phoebe at times like this. Not that they had ever really had times like this before. They were all new to this demon-witch thing. And this was the first time that any of them had gone missing.

Prue looked over to Phoebe and found her sister not there. Taking in another deep breath Prue went to the one place she knew Phoebe felt safe.

Making her way up the stairs she found Phoebe in the attic searching frantically through the Book of Shadows. She could see that her sister was concentrating in the book before her, as compared to anything that may happen around her.

Walking up beside her Prue just watched as Phoebe turned each page. "Phoebe?"

"It's here I know it is." She said not looking up at Prue.

"Phoebe." Prue looked at her sister trying to pry her away long enough to look at her.

"No Prue, it's in here, I know it is." She said frantically.

"Phoebe. Let it go for now."

Phoebe looked at Prue for a minute and then suddenly felt her world collapse.

Prue reached out as she saw Phoebe start to fall to the ground. Collecting her little sister in her arms Prue sat on the floor gently with her in her arms and just held her as she let go all her emotions.

"Prue what are we going to do?" Phoebe cried into Prues shoulder.

"I don't know honey. But we will figure it out." Prue said as she rubbed Phoebes back. She felt awkward right then. It was usually Piper that consoled Phoebe when something happened or when she was upset. Phoebe never went to her. "Lets go downstairs for a bit. We'll call Andy. Maybe he can help us."

"What if it was a demon Prue? We can't tell him?" Phoebe reminded her.

"I know. But maybe it wasn't a demon. Maybe it was someone else. Which in that case we need Andy's kind of help." Prue explained as she stood up. With her arm around Phoebes waist the two of them made their way downstairs.

--- ----

"Inspector Trudeau."

"Andy. Hi."

"Prue. What's going on?" there was something in her voice that Andy heard making him realize that something was wrong.

"Um. It's Piper."

Andy sat forward at his desk as soon as Prue said Pipers name. He had grown up with all three sisters and he treated them all as if they were his own sisters.

"What happened?" his concern flowing through the phone.

"She's gone." But that was all Prue could get out before the tears well in her eyes.

"I'll be right there Prue." He quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.

"Andy where you going?"

"Not now Darryl, I'll call you." Andy called back leaving his partner standing in the passage looking after him and wondering what was going on. But deep down he had a feeling that it had something to do with Prue. Making his way to his own desk he sat down and wondered what had happened this time.

--- ---- --- ----

"He's back."

"Good. Which one did he get?"

"The middle one."

"Hmm that is good. The other two don't exactly get along right now. That will hinder her efforts in trying to find this one. Make sure her hands are tied. Wouldn't want her freezing anyone now would we." His laugh echoing throughout the building.

--- ----

All she heard was the ringing in her ears as her world once again came into focus. Slowly opening her eyes at first everything was a blur of colours. Closing them and then reopening them she could make out the room she was in.

She was lying on a four poster bed with the white curtains tied along each post. She felt the soft quilt under her. As her vision became more focused and her surroundings more visible, she then noticed that her hands were bound. "Great." She said to no one as she rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Sitting a few minutes before getting up, she cleared her head even more. Standing, she made her way to the window. Looking out she could see the large acreage before her, all neatly landscaped and trimmed.

"Strange demon." She said as she went and sat back on the bed leaning against the headboard. Her thoughts immediately going to her sisters, she knew Phoebe would be upset and Prue would be angry. But how they would cope together is what really worried her. She knew that whenever either sister was in that mood, they always came to her. And now she wasn't there.

--- ---- --- ----

Andy ran up the steps to the Manor and knocked quickly. He just wanted to hold Prue and let her know that everything would be ok. He would find Piper and bring her home safe and sound.

As soon as the door opened his heart nearly broke, as he took Prue into his arms and held her. He could tell that the tears were building behind her façade, and he knew why she still held them back. She was trying to be strong for Phoebe.

"Well get her back Prue." He said as he closed the door behind him still holding her in his arms

Pulling back Prue wiped away the tears that had spilt down her cheeks. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey Piper is practically my sister too. Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked as they walked into the living room.

Phoebe remained on the couch as Prue went to the door. She knew it was Andy and she knew that Prue just needed to be held by him at that moment. He had always brought out the real Prue. Not the over protective sister Prue that she had always known, but the one that actually let her feelings out, Prue.

Andy looked at Phoebe and gave her a smile, "Hi kiddo. How you holding up?"

"Good I guess." Phoebe responded not taking her eyes off their old friend.

Prue let go of Andy and sat down beside Phoebe. She wasn't sure if it was instinct to protect the sister she still had there, or if it was just to let Phoebe know she was there for her when she needed her, but she placed her arm over Phoebes shoulder. To her own surprise though Phoebe responded by leaning into her.

"So can you two tell me what happened?"

"I was upstairs with Phoebe when we heard a loud crash downstairs and the we heard Piper screaming." Prue explained, "When we ran down the stairs and into the kitchen it look like a complete disaster and no Piper."

"Did you check the rest of the house?"

"Yeah. Phoebe ran up stairs and I checked down here and the basement. Nothing. Andy." Prue could hear her own voice starting to crack from the emotions that were building inside of her. She felt Phoebe give her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked down at her little sisters face. Again she could see there the fear that she herself had. Giving Phoebe a half smile she turned back to Andy.

"Prue we'll find her. I promise. Is there anyone that either of you could think of that would want to hurt Piper?"

"No. Andy she is the kindest person I know. Who would want to hurt her?"

"Prue it may not be anyone she actually knows. It could just be some wacko, or someone who saw you three living in this house and figured you'd be an easy money target."

"Ok Andy, that's not helping here." Prue glared at him in anger

"Look I'm sorry Prue. You know how I feel about Piper, about all three of you. Look try and think of someone who would want to harm her." He looked at each sister feeling their lose almost as much as they were. "Look I'll go make some coffee. I'll call Darryl and we can set up something here. The kidnapper will surely call. They always do. Lets just give him some time to make the next move." He stood and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Prue and Phoebe to their thoughts. He tidied up the kitchen while he waited for the coffee.

Phoebe leaned in closer to Prue after Andy left for some coffee.

"Andy's right Phoebe. We'll find her." Prue tried to assure her sister

"Prue what if it's not someone who knows us. What if it is demonic?"

"Phoebe don't even think that."

"Why not? Ever since we got our powers you know as well as I do that ever demon and warlock has been gunning for us. Maybe that's what's going on now."

"Phoebe until I see proof that it's a demon. I'm going to believe that it was just a person. And that Andy will figure it out."

They sat there a while longer each drawing strength from the other. Prue saw Phoebe trying to suppress a yawn. "Why don't you go up to bed sweetie. You've had a long day."

"I'm ok Prue. I want to stay up with you." Phoebe said quietly hoping her sister wouldn't get mad at her.

"Phoebe, I know you're tired. Go up and go sleep on my bed. I'll be up in a little bit."

Phoebe wanted to protest again but she knew Prue was right. She was tired.

"Ok. G'night Prue. Love you." Phoebe said as she got up and started for the stairs

"You to. G'night Phoebs."

--- ----

Phoebe made her way up stairs to her room. Her heart heavy as she thought of Piper out there somewhere. Was she ok? Had they hurt her at all? Going to her room she quickly changed and then went across the hall to Prues room. It felt strange being there when Prue was not there. Her big sisters room had always been out of bounds to her. Now she sat on the bed and looked down at the picture of the three of them that was taken after Pipers graduation.

--- ----

"Prue?" Andy spoke softly so as not to startle her as he handed her a cup

"Hmm. Thanx Andy." As she took the cup from his hand.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"I sent her up to bed. She's had a long day and now this."

"Yeah. Look Prue I'm gonna get going. I'll come back first thing in the morning."

"Thanx for coming by tonight Andy." Prue stood up to see him to the door.

"Hey anything for you three, you know that." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Yeah. G'night." She said as she started to close the door. The only thing that stopped her was a loud crash upstairs and Phoebe screaming out her name.

"**_Phoebe!"_** She called out as Andy and her ran up the stairs to the second floor. But was only met with silence.

They ran into Phoebes room and finding it empty they ran over to Prues. But as Prue entered she stopped dead in her tracks. Much like the kitchen earlier that night, her room was a complete mess. She could tell from the looks of the room that Phoebe had obviously put up a good struggle.

She entered the room slowly looking around at the mess. She felt her knees give out as Andy wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling to the floor.

"**Phoebe!"** she cried out as Andy tried to comfort her as best he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue had eventually cried herself to sleep in Andy's arms as they sat on the floor. He lifted her gently to the bed and pulled the covers over her. He went downstairs and locked the front door and shut off the lights. Heading back up stairs he carefully eased himself down beside her and pulled her close to him. Giving her the only comfort he could until she got her sisters back.

--- ---- --- ----

He walked into the large foyer that had greeted him twice already. Once when he first was summoned, and the second time when he had the middle sister in his arms. He knew he would be in trouble with what had happened with the youngest. He was under strict instructions not to harm them. But she had put up a struggle then none of them had expect.

"What happened?"

"She put up a struggle."

"A struggle? You idiot. You are probably three times her size and you are complaining that she put up a struggle?"

"She did. Look what she did to me?" He revealed a puncture wound to his upper arm.

"That does not excuse this. Wait here."

He knocked on the large mahogany door that was before him. He knew not to enter until he was summoned inside.

"Enter." Came the cold voice from behind the door.

Taking in a deep breath he entered the room lit only by the light of a single lamp in the corner.

"Has he returned?" he asked without even turning his chair to face him

"Yes, but there was a problem."

"Problem?" She spun the chair around to meet him, "What kind of problem?"

"It seems she engaged him in a fight. Actually it looks like she did quite well. She managed to puncture him with something, to his upper arm."

"I hear a but coming. Did he harm her at all?"

"Yes."

"**WHAT!"** he stood and slammed his hands on the desktop leaning forward, "I gave you strike orders. I told you _not_ to harm them."

"I know sir, but apparently she fought him more then he had thought. She is out cold right now but I can see that he hit her a few times to the face. I am unsure of any more damage. I am sorry sir."

He glared at his servant as his blood slowly cooled and he sat back down. "Take her to her sister. She can tend to her injuries. But once she has healed I want them separated."

"Sir won't she just freeze us if we unbind her hands?"

"Not if she thinks her sister will be hurt she will cooperate. Let her sister know what will happen to her oldest sister if she freezes anyone that enters that room. Make her think that we have all three of them."

"As you wish sir." He nodded his head as he turned to exit the room. Thankful that the humans stupidity did not cost him his life.

Entering the foyer he motioned to the human, "Follow me." He ordered as he headed towards the grand staircase that broke in either direction before reaching the top. He turned to the right and continued up the stairs before heading down the long side hallway. Pulling out a key he opened the door to a large room. He motioned to the bedroom and followed the human that carried the witch. He watched as he saw her sister jump to her feet at the site of them.

--- ----

Piper sat on the bed just thinking of what her sisters were going through together, yet alone. She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard a key in the door from the other room. She had wandered around the room a bit more and found that the bedroom was an attachment off a larger room. Almost like a large suite. She turned her head towards the sound of the opening door yet heard nothing. She got to her feet when a large man walked in the bedroom holding someone in his arms. Then he placed her gently on the bed and she cried out at the site of her little sister.

"Phoebe?!" she went to Phoebes side, not looking up at the man that had brought her in.

"I will release your hands to tend to your sister. But let me assure that if you try to freeze anyone that comes in here or try to escape. Your other sister will suffer the consequences of that action. I will have someone bring you some water and bandages." He stated as he pulled her around to face him. Pulling out a knife he cut the bounds that were holding her. "Do you understand?"

Piper looked up at him with hate in her eyes. Hate that she had been taken. Hate that someone did this to her little sister and hate that he now obviously had Prue somewhere too.

"Do you understand?" he asked again holding the upper parts of her arms firmly.  
"Yes." She glared back at him

"Good." He said releasing her. She went over to the bed by Phoebe and stroked the top of her head. Talking in hushed tones letting her sister know she was there.

--- ---- --- ----

The evil laughed tore through the room and entered into her very soul. But it was more the words that were said that haunted her even more. She tried to shut out the sound of his voice but it was no use. All it did was laugh at her as she tried to break free from the hold she was in.

"Let them _GO!"_ Prue screamed out as she bolted up from the bed. Trying to catch her breath she felt suddenly safe in the arms that wrapped around her. She knew instantly who it was that was beside her and she let herself go into his embrace.

"Sshhh. It's ok Prue I got you. We'll get them back." Andy spoke to her softly.

"I can't lose them Andy."

"You won't. We will find this bastard and I will personally drive Piper and Phoebe to the front door."

"I'm scared." She whispered barely loud enough for him to her.

"I know. So am I." He returned her thoughts of fear. He was scared as well that someone would be that bold as to enter the house with a cop car right out front. Taking Phoebe from right under their nose.

He held her as long as he felt she needed it before breaking the silence.

"Want me to get you some breakfast?"

"Hmm you're cooking?"

"Hey better mine then yours." He laughed as he saw the smile trying to come out on her face. He knew she was just putting up a front. Still never one to let her emotions show too much.

"Sure. I'm just going to go take a shower. I'll be down."

"Ok." He kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed. Once again leaving her to her thoughts.

She sat on the edge of her bed after her shower and thought of her sisters. She wished, in all that was magic, that she could sense where they were, or if they were ok. She knew from both the kitchen and her own bedroom that both her sisters had put up a good struggle in trying to get away from who ever had taken them.

She held back the tears that once again threatened to spill down her face, as she stood up and made her way down the stairs where she could smell what it was that Andy was cooking.

"Hmm what are we having? Burnt toast and rubbery eggs?" she laughed at him. It was the only release she gave herself. Until she got her sisters back

"Haha. I'd like to see you do any better. Actually no, I take that back, I don't want to see that. Besides I think Piper will kill the both of us when she sees her kitchen." He laughed at the thought of what Piper would do when she saw the mess he had made.

"Well that's why you are going to clean this mess up before she gets here." Prue smiled back. Though inside wishing that her sister was there now. She didn't care if she got mad about the state of her kitchen. She just wanted her there. She wanted them both there.

Andy looked up at Prue and saw the distress on her face.

"Here. Sit down and lets figure this out." He said handing her a cup of coffee.

Sitting across from her he took her free hand in his, "Prue. Have you thought of anyone that would want to harm either one of them?"

"No." She said looking into her coffee.

"Ok what about you? Is there anyone that would want to get back at you for any reason?"

Prue thought for a minute.

"Anyone Prue. Someone you worked with, someone you may have known at college. Ex-boyfriends."

Prue looked up at him. "Well there was this ex. But I think you can rule him out."

"Prue you can't rule out anyone. Who is it?" Andy looked at her, letting her know she could trust him with anything.

She gave him a serious look but there was something in her eyes, "His name, is Andy Trudeau."

He starred into her eyes and looked for something. Though not really sure what. Laughing at her attempt to relax somewhat. "Well even his name sounds trustworthy. I guess we can rule him out. Is there anyone else?"

Prue stood up and walked over to the kitchen window and starred out to the back yard., trying to gather her thoughts the best she could. Her mind was filling with names and faces of demons her and her sisters had vanquished. But those were names and faces she couldn't share with Andy. That part of her life she had yet to share with him. Then she turned to Andy.

"Maybe."

"Oh?" he looked up at her with curiosity. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt any of the girls. For as long as they had known each other they always had the highest regard for other people.

"Ummm. There was this guy at the shop I was working at when I was going to University. He even had a few classes with me. He was the captain of the football team and was constantly asking me out. One night a frat party he went to far." She paused at the memory.

"What? What did he do Prue?"

She looked back out the winsdow. This was something she never shared with Andy or her sisters. It was the past and she wanted it left there. "He tried to rape me" her words came out soft and quiet as she turned to face Andy, "All it earned him was a good well placed kick from me, kicked out of school, and a criminal record. He lost his scholarship, and all the teams that had been scouting him wouldn't even give him the time of day."

"That's sounds like pretty good cause to me. What's this guys name?"

"Umm. Mike. Mike Dawson."

"Ok. I'll put out an APB on this guy and see what we come up with." He reached for the phone

"Andy."

Before dialing he turned to her.

"Thank you."

Smiling back to her, "You're welcome." He said then dialed the number to the station.

--- ---- --- ----

Andy had left the Manor at Prue insistence that he still had a job to do. She had a reason to get him out though. As soon as he was gone she ran up the stairs to the attic and was quickly looking in the BOS for anything that would lead her to her sisters. She wasn't relying on something that she had no control of.

--- ---- --- ----

"Can you not follow simple orders? I said not to hurt them." He didnt raise his voice, but his meaning was clear enough

"She stuck a letter opener in my arm. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to listen. She is what? Almost two feet shorter then you not to mention probably less then half your weight. She doesn't even have an active power."

"Look it was self defense. Sure you gave me the power to blink in and out of there. But she fought back the moment I grabbed her arm."

"Ok look, do you think you can deliver this to the Manor without doing anything else stupid?" he handed him an envelope.

"Sure."

"Just drop it in the mail box and go. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." He snapped back taking the envelope from him. He then turned and left the room.

He had sat and said nothing during the altercation. No he was biding his own time. A time when he knew everything would come together. He watched as the messenger - Moratl left before saying a word. "Take care of our problem."

--- ---- --- ----

Prue had almost given up on the BOS when the doorbell rang breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at the clock and saw she had been going through the book for the past four hours. Had it really been that long?

She made her way down the stairs as the bell rang again. "I'm coming, relax." She called out as she reached for the handle. As she opened the door the face before her made her stomach tighten in fear. Yet it wasn't the face as much as the expression he had

"Prue, I have news." Andy said stepping into the Manor.

"Oh god Andy, no." She feared of what he would say. That they had found one of her sisters.

"Oh no Prue, its not that. I'm sorry." He quickly apologized realizing what she was thinking. "We found Dawson."

Prue looked now with hope. Did he take her sisters? Had they found them as well? "Did he take them?"

"We found him in Golden Gate Park." He looked at her. He could see the hope in her eyes and hated what he had to do; "I'm sorry Prue. He was dead."

"**_What?_** What about Piper and Phoebe?"

"We found a note on him that was to have us think it was suicide. But I don't think it was."

"You think he was murdered?"

"Yeah,. I also think who ever killed him has Piper and Phoebe."

"Which takes us where?"

He saw the hope leaving her eyes, "I don't know. He was our only lead. I'm sorry Prue."

She looked at him and listened but didn't really hear the words. Now what was she going to do? She had to find them. She felt herself starting to fall apart but she knew she had to be strong. She had to in order to save her sisters. Somewhere out there her sisters were still in the hands of a person that was now capable of murder.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper had spent most of the night watching Phoebe. After she cleaned up the blood from her sisters face and the initial shock had worn off. She realized that her sister was not as bad as she had originally seen. Her right eye was slightly swollen, but Piper was certain that Phoebe wouldn't get a black eye from it. The only other mark was the cut to her lip. Anything other then those two, Piper would have to wait until Phoebe woke up and could tell her.

So she sat on the chair next to the bed, aimlessly stroking Phoebes hair, willing her sister to wake up.

Getting frustrated she got up and paced the room thinking how they were going to get out. She didn't even know where Prue was, and had a sinking feel that as soon as Phoebe was feeling better and no longer needed her care, that they would separate them as well.

---

She woke slowly at first, feeling the effects of what had happened, as the pain ran through her body. Before even moving she did a mental check of where it hurt the most.

Not knowing where she was, her mind went to the first thing she thought of and her words were of the same thought as she lifted her hand to her forehead,

"Mphf. Prue?" she managed out quietly

Piper turned immediately to the sound on the bed and was at her sisters' side in a heartbeat. "Phoebe? Come on honey you can do it."

"P..Piper?" Phoebe said unsure of what she had heard, yet surprised at the sound of her sisters voice. As she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Piper

"Hi. How you feeling?" Piper asked placing her hand on Phoebes forehead.

Phoebe looked again, "That is you." She said taking Pipers hand in hers and reached up to hug her sister. Though as the pain ripped through her midsection she flopped back down on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Oh OWW! Piper make it stop. It hurts."

"Phoebe, where does it hurt honey?"

Holding her side Phoebe just gestured down to her hand with her eyes through her tears.

"Ok let me see sweetie." Piper said pulling at Phoebes hand to get at her nightshirt. As she lifted her shirt she could already see the bruises forming on her sisters' ribs. "Ok Phoebe. It looks like you may have some bruised or possibly broken ribs here."

"It hurts like hell."

"I know sweetie. Lets see if we can't fix that ok?" Piper looked down into Phoebes big brown eyes. She could see in there the trust that Phoebe held for her sister. A trust that she would make everything ok.

"Ok." Was all Phoebe said though. She trusted her sister; in fact she trusted both of them more then she would ever admit. Especially Prue.

As Piper tended to Phoebes injury, Phoebe filled Piper in on what had happened once they had noticed that she was missing. She filled her in right up to the point when everything went blank for her.

"So you don't know where Prue is?"

"No. The last thing I remember was calling out for her and then, wham. Lights out."

Piper moved up on to the bed and leaned against the headboard, carefully wrapping her arms around Phoebe and pulling her towards her.

"What are we going to do Piper?"

"I don't know Phoebs. I guess we'll just have to pray that Prue and Andy will figure it out." Piper stated as she starred down at the top of Phoebes head.

Phoebe snuggled up against Piper the best she could.

"Get some rest Phoebs. I'm not going anywhere." Piper said, as her own thoughts drifted to her big sister and the words she had said to Phoebes. Hoping that what she had said was true.

--- ---- --- ----

"Is it done?"

"It's done."

"You are ruthless for a human. The rumours I heard do not do you justice."

"It's a living."

"Yes, well, so I have heard. Where are we with our little game." he kept his eyes looking out the window to thevast lands he had before him, when everything behind him and around him was dark.

"Right on schedule. Though we may have a little problem."

"Oh? I don't like problems. No matter the size."

"Neither do I. It appears she has an old friend helping her out."

"What kind of friend?"

"A cop, by the name of Andy Trudeau. Apparently he has known all three since childhood. From what I've gathered the two of them used to be pretty close."

"This is not a problem. She will not tell him of her true identity. They are new to the craft and do not know who to trust yet."

"Ok maybe, but did I mention that he is a _cop_?"

"Ye,s twice now."

"So this could prove a problem for me."

"No. Like I said she won't say anything to him. Eventually she will figure this is something from their world. And when she does she will no longer have him help her."

"If you say so."

"She will, trust me. Now go check on our guests, and remember...no harm to them."

He turned and left, though still not convinced that she would stop getting help from her cop friend.

--- ---- --- ----

They had spent the past two hours trying to come up with any more suspects. So far nothing.

Andy had stayed with Prue after he had talked to Darryl. They were still trying to track down Dawson's family.

As Prue paced, her mind wandered to demons and warlocks. Sure they had only received their powers a few months ago, but in that time they had done their fair share of vanquishes. She tried to think of a demon or warlock that she alone had vanquished but so far she had come up empty. All of the ones she could think of had all been vanquished by the power of three. And even if there was one, how could he get revenge. He was already dead.

"AUGH! This is so damn frustrating!" she ran her hands through her raven hair, "Why haven't they called? Don't kidnappers usually call or something?" she slammed her hands on to the kitchen island.

"They'll call Prue." Andy told her. He knew telling her to calm down was pointless, so he didn't bother.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe then let it out. She found the inner strength she was looking for and knew what she had to do. "Andy go back to work."

"Prue." He started to protest.

"No Andy, please. You can do more for me there, and I just need some time alone right now." She said stopping him before he could protest any further.

He looked into her eyes and could see the determination there. Knowing that this was a battle that she had to face alone for right now, he pulled he into a hug, "Call me if you think or need anything. Promise."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kissing her on the cheek he turned and left the Manor.

--- ---- --- ----

Morning came, as the sun wafted through the sheers that hung at the large window. Piper looked down at the sleeping form of her little sister and brushed the hair from off her face. The redness around her eye was still apparent, even though some of the swelling had subsided.

After a few minutes Phoebe stirred and looked up at Piper.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Phoebe I was thinking."

"Ouch. You shouldn't do that so early in the morning Piper." Phoebe said with a cheek smile.

"Haha. I was thinking that as soon as you are feeling better they will probably separate us."

"Piper!?"

"Phoebe listen to me. I know you're scared, so am I. But you know as well as I do that as witches, not to mention sisters, we are strongest together. But separate we will comply with what ever they say because we will be worried about the other." Piper explained.

"So what are we suppose to do to stop it?"

"You stay hurt as long as we can get away with."

"Huh?"

"Whenever anyone comes in here, you stay in this room and on the bed. Pretend you still need my care. Do you think you can do that?"

"Hmmm let me see." Phoebe replied as she stroke under her chin.

"Phoebe this is no time to joke. Can you or can't you?" Piper glared down at her sister.

"Piper please. How many days did I take sick when I was in school? You didn't think I was actually sick all those times did you?" Phoebe told her with a crooked smile.

Piper looked down at Phoebe and got her meaning, "Phoebe Halliwell, _shame_ on you."

"Yeah well, you're just jealous cause you never pulled it off."

"Yeah well we'll discuss that later young lady." Piper gave Phoebe her own version of a scolding look, but was not very successful as Phoebe smiled back at her.

That said, the next thing they heard was the sound of a key in the door.

"Ok ready or not." Piper said getting off the bed and sitting on the chair.

"Look out Hollywood, her comes Phoebe." Phoebe said as she closed her eyes and waited.

A small elderly lady, dressed in a traditional black and white maids uniform, walked into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. Setting it down on the table in the corner she never said a word and then left the room.

As she left a large muscular young man entered and took a piece of toast off the tray.

"Breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Piper stated never taking her eyes off of Phoebe.

"What about her?" he asked stepping forward to the bed.

"Well I'm sure if she stayed awake for more then a few minutes she wouldn't be hungry either." Piper continued to look down at Phoebe, as she brushed the top of her head. She had thought this would be easy. All Phoebe had to do was stay still and keep her eyes closed. She knew that if she looked up at the man behind her, he would tell that in some way she was lying.

"How is she?"

"Like you care." Piper said with venom in her voice, "What the hell do you want from us anyway?"

"It will all be explained in time. I'll ask you again, how is she?"

"Other then possible broken ribs, dizziness, can't stay awake for more then a few minutes, delirious and held against her will. I'm sure she's just peachy."

He stepped closer to the bed and went to place his hand on Phoebes forehead, only to have Piper smack it away.

"Don't test me lady."

"Dont touch my sister. Haven't you done enough already?"

"That wasn't me."

"Whatever."

He stepped back and watched her with her sister for a few more moments before turning to leave. "Eat your breakfast." He said as he left the room.

Waiting for the click of the lock it was only then that Piper let out the breath she was holding, and also let her guard down.

Phoebe opened here eyes and took Pipers hand in hers. "She'll figure it out Piper. She'll save us, I know she will." It was like Phoebe could read right into Pipers thoughs.

"I hope so Phoebe. I hope so," Piper said softly.

--- ---- --- ----

Andy had returned to the Manor a few hours after having left. Having called Prue a few minutes before arriving, explaining that he needed her help with something.

Now, after picking her up, they pulled in the parking lot, Prue looked at where they were. "Andy what's going on?"

"Prue I need you to do something for me. For you."

"What?" She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask, but she also knew that he was partially afraid to do so. Thinking she would refuse.

"We can't locate any of Dawson's family. I need you to ID the body for me."

Looking over to him she knew that what he was asking was as much for her as him, maybe more so. "Ok." She agreed, getting out of the car and making her way towards the building.

Having made their way down the quiet corridors to the morgue, they now stood in front of the drawer.

"Prue, we're certain this is the guy that grabbed Phoebe at least. His blood matches that found on the letter opener in your room." Watching her face the whole time telling her about the person that lay on the slab behind the closed drawer. "Are you sure your up to this?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, with more determination then he knew she felt, "I just want my sisters back."

""Ok." Andy turned to the medical examiner beside them, "Ross."

"Ok. Male Caucasian, mid to late twenties. Died of asphyxiation." He said, as he slid open the drawer and removed the sheet.

Prue looked down at the hollowed face before her. His sunken cheeks against his pale features gave him a cold demeanour, but that didn't stop her, "That's not him."

Andy looked at her, "**_What!?"_** he looked up at her face in shook. This was her sisters lives she was playing with.

"That's not him Andy." Prue loked up and met his eyhes to hears. She had never been more cetrtain in her life.

"Prue are you certain? Look again."

"I don't have to. That is not the guy that tried to rape me four years ago. That is not Mike Dawson."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the chair beside Andy's desk, Prue was getting more frustrated. As much as she could see that Andy was too.

"Prue everything we have on this guy points to him being Mike Dawson."

"Andy I'm telling you, I don't know who that is. Maybe he is Mike Dawson. But he is _NOT_ the Mike Dawson I knew in University."

"Ok this doesn't make sense. Finger prints don't lie."

"Andy look, I'm sorry that whatever you have there does not match what I'm telling you." Prue yelled at him. "I'm telling you that is **NOT him**."

"Ok Prue calm down." Darryl trying to intervene into a situation that Andy was not really helping in.

"No Darryl, I will not calm down. My two sisters are out there some where in the hands of some lunatic and you are showing me dead bodies of people I don't even know."

"Ok Prue, you said you pressed charges against this guy right?"

"Right."

"Ok. Andy pull the old case files on any attempted rapes at the university that year. There should be a picture of this guy in there somewhere." Darryl suggested trying to get the two separate from each other, "I'll take Prue home." He knew at that point they were both just seeing red. Both in concern for Piper and Phoebe.

Prue was about to protest then backed down. She knew that both Andy and Darryl were both doing everything they could to find her sisters. She just wished that she could do more.

--- ----

Pulling in front of the Manor Prue thanked Darryl for the ride

"You know, he's just as worried as you are Prue." Darryl said to her as she started out of the car.

"I know Darryl. Thanx again for the ride."

"Call if you need anything?" he looked at her sympathatically.

"I will." She said closing the door and walking up the steps to the Victorian Manor, that sat slightly raised above the other houses on the block.

As she approached the front door she noticed an envelope taped to the door. Taking it down, she quickly opened it and pulled the contents out.

_Meet me at Nob Hill Park near the water fountain at midnight. Come alone. Don't be late._

She looked up and down the street for any sign of the person who may have left the note. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she opened the door and went inside.

She had once again made her way to the top floor of the Manor and looked in the BOS. But she looked more carefully this time. Trying instead to find away to locate her sisters, instead of who may be after them.

Finding what she was looking for, she then proceeded to locate what she needed. She had heard Phoebe talking about scrying but had never tried it herself. And she wondered if alone she could do it.

The grandfather clock downstairs struck 1130pm as she was looking of the map of San Francisco. Realizing that she had to go or be late for her meeting at the park she went to the kitchen, grabbed her keys and headed down to her car.

--- ----

She pulled into the parking lot of the park yet, she knew she still had about a five-minute walk ahead of her. Seeing the time, she started at a fast paced walk along the dimly lit pathway. As it wound its way along the shore of the small man made lake she could almost feel the eyes watching her. Yet she kept going.

As she approached the fountain she could see that there was nobody there. Looking around for any sign of life she waited. Pacing back and forth past the fountain.

"Hello Prue."

The sound of his voice alone sent shivers down her spine as she felt his presence behind her.

She turned to face him. To her he hadn't changed at all since the last time she had seen him. "Mike. Or is it someone else now."

"Hmm. I see you have found out my secret."

"Only that you are not Mike Dawson." she stated

"True."

"So who are you?"

"All in time my dear. You know you shouldn't have rejected me."

"Yeah well, you got what was coming to you."

"And so will you."

"Where are my sisters?"

"Straight to the point aren't you. Nice to know that you have not changed."

"Where _**are**_ they?" Prue repeated with nothing but hatred in her voice. It took all of her will power to restrain herself from throwing him clear across the opening and into the steel statue in the middle of the fountain.

"It's tough isn't?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your powers. You want to throw me so bad right now it hurts doesn't it." He taunted her, "Yes Prue, don't look so surprised. I know what you and your sisters are. The Charmed Ones. All powerful witches." he waved his hands up mocking fear.

"Ok, well I know you are not intelligent enough to have figured that out on your own. So who are you working for?"

"Oh no, Not yet Prue. The fun has just begun."

"Go on."

"You took everything away from me. You took my one chance to play football in the NFL."

"You tried to **_rape_** me. What did you expect?" she snapped back

"All I wanted was for you to be nice to me." He yelled

"Fat chance. Now where are my sisters, you son of a bitch."

"You see." He yelled at her. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"Tell me where they are and who has them, and I won't kick your ass as much as I'm gonna kick his."

"No, no. He's not ready yet. He wanted me to pass on a message to you as well. In a way that you will understand the seriousness of the situation."

"What?"

"You took what he loved. He has taken what you love."

"Demons don't know love."

"True. But that way you will understand what he is meaning."

"So what, I took something that belonged him and now he has taken Piper and Phoebe?"

"Something like that."

"So that's it."

"Oh no. He wants you to worry a bit more before he does anything rash. Someone will be in touch, but in the mean time." He suddenly reached out to her and pulled her towards him. Her back against his. "Don't fight me Prue. Or I may go back and take my revenge out on one of your sisters."

"You leave them alone you bastard."

"Oh feisty. I see now where Phoebe gets that's from. For I'm sure it's not the quiet one, Piper." He taunted her. "Yeah I know all about your sisters Prue. And you can think of all the fun I'm going to have with them. Hmmm which one to start with? What you wouldn't give me I'm sure one of them will."

Prue squirmed trying to escape his grasps.

"Don't even think about using your power on me Prue. That will just make me harder on one of your sister."

Trying again to free herself from his grasp as she felt his hand reached forward to her front. She could feel the hot breath along the side of her neck as he breathed down on her.

"You always smelled so good." He commented as his one hand reached up to her neck, caressing the exposed skin.

Prue tried to pull away, only to have him grab her neck to the front and pull it back towards him.

"You can't fight me this time Prue."

"Just tell me where they are."

"Oh no. I'm starting to enjoy this game a bit more now."

Prue knew she couldn't use her powers, for fear of what he may do to one of her sisters. She felt powerless as she felt his hands explore her body. As she felt his hot breath on her neck and as he slowly kissed the inside of it. He knew that at that moment she was completely powerless against him. That she would stay there, protecting her sisters as long as it would take.

---

"Come on guys this I'll be great."

"Oh yeah really mature guys. Putting soap in the fountain."

"Hey if you don't wanna do it than go back to the truck."

"Fine."

---

He turned at the sound of the voices headed their way.

Prue also perked her ears at the conversation coming towards them. "Let me go now and I won't scream."

"I'll let you go for now Prue. But keep in mind the fun I may have with one of your sisters." He said with malice as he released her.

"You touch them and you will be very sorry."

"Sure, if you say. G'night Prue. And, we'll be in touch." He said as he suddenly blinked out.

Prue looked at the spot he stood wondering what he had in mind. Would he be crazy enough to touch one of her sisters in that way? She didn't want to wait to long to find out as she made her way to the car.

--- ---- --- ----

He blinked back into existence with the fire raging in him. Once again foiled with his attempt with her. But her sisters would not be so lucky as he stormed down the hall that led to their room. He had a feeling that what he saw earlier was not all it seemed. Thrusting the key into its place he opened the door before him and barged into the bedroom.

Piper heard the lock open quickly as she turned her attention to Phoebe. Hoping that she would make it back to the bed in time.

As she looked to where Phoebe was she felt the grab to her hair as she tried to make it to the bedroom.

"Take her." Came the voice in anger behind her.

Piper watched as two large muscular guys went into the bedroom and came out holding Phoebe in their arms.

"Take her to the other room." He said in anger. Tossing Piper to the side of her room.

"**Piper!"**

Piper tried to react quickly but she was not quick enough as she saw the door close behind her little sister.

"**Phoebe!"** She cried out as she heard the door lock into place.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy looked up at the large Manor that he knew only to well. He had spent more time there growing up then he had his own house it seemed. Grabbing the file on the seat beside him he opened the car door and made his way up the front steps. He wasn't sure what was going on any more. First they had a suspect, then they thought he was dead. Now it looks like they have another suspect only it's the same person. Only now they knew who he really was.

Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer. He looked down the near deserted street and turned at the sound of the door opening. "Hi Prue."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Look Prue."

"Andy I'm sorry." Prue said at the same time Andy spoke.

They stood in uncomfortable silence after a small chuckle.

"Sorry go ahead." Andy said as he looked at her

"No you go." Prue closed the door and watched him turn around

"You know Prue, we could do this dance all night." laughed as he met her eyes. "Look I'm sorry about what happened at the station yesterday."

"No I am Andy. I know you were just trying to do your job and you are just as worried about Piper and Phoebe as I am."

"Yeah well, they're like my sisters tool." He said looking at her. _Oh how did I ever let you go?_ He thought to himself.

"So. What brings you by now?" Prue asked. she was about to start looking for her sisters in her own_ 'special way'_ and didnt want Andy around for it.

"Right. Is this the guy?" Andy asked, as he pulled a picture from the folder in his hand and handed it to her.

"Yeah. That's him. Who is it, if he isn't Mike Dawson?"

"A guy by the name of John Ross. Seems he has being passing himself off as Mike Dawson for the past six or seven years now."

"Why?"

"Who knows. But it could have something to do with a prior conviction of rape. With that, no college or university would even look at him. And therefore no football scholarship, and no football period."

"So he posed as someone else to get a football scholarship?" she said, almost not believeing tha someone would do that to play a stupid game.

"Yeah, criminals do it all the time. Only this one is really weird."

"How so?"

"Mike Dawson was John Ross' half brother."

"What?" Prue looked at him in shock.

"Same Mother different Father. Only from what I've read both families were pretty messed up. You know the abusive Father, the drunk Mother. Same in both cases. I guess big brother John figured on using his brothers' name and eventually the two became like partners in crime. Until now, it was mostly small time for the real Mike. John was a different story. After you charged him he spent two years in a minimum-security prison. And after that he was in and out of jail on a constant basis. Mostly assault cases on women. Though if you look at his victims what do you see?" he asked as he handed her the rest of the file.

Prue took the file and sat on the couch and opened it up, though almost afraid of what she would see. As she looked at each photo she could feel the twist in her stomach tighten with each one.

"They all." She looked at the last photo and stopped.

"Look like you." He finished for her. "That was one of the first things I noticed. Prue this guy is really sick. I talked to his parole officer before coming here. His cell was practically wallpapered in pictures of you."

Prue was listening to Andy but his voice sounded more like a distant rumble. Her thoughts turned to what he said to her as he left her at the park. She knew that he would do something to one of her sisters. Who looked more like her then her own flesh and blood?

"It seems that you are the only one that got away." Andy continued.

Prue finally found her voice as she continued to stare down at the photos; "Do you know where he is?"

"No. We're checking all his usual places but so far nothing."

"Andy if he." She couldn't even say what she was thinking. She knew what he was planning and she couldn't even think of one of her sisters being in the folder she held in her hand.

Andy bent down and pulled her close to him. "He wouldn't Prue. We'll find him before he even gets a chance to think about it." He comforted her

How could she tell him that she knew he already thought about it? Who else was there with him? What demon did she hurt so bad that now they wanted revenge on her? Revenge on her sisters? "I can't lose them Andy."

"You won't." he said with more confidence then he felt as he held her in his arms

--- ----

Andy stayed with Prue awhile longer before going back to work. Once he was gone Prue headed up to the attic once again. She wanted to try scrying for her sisters again. She had tried after she got home the night before but she got nothing.

Taking the crystal into her hand she held it over the map of the city. Still nothing. "Ok maybe they aren't in San Francisco." She said to no one. "Need a bigger map." She went back down the stairs and grabbed the map of California. Once again setting up the crystal. Again nothing.

"Ok this is so damn unfair. The one person who can do this is somewhere out there, with a lunatic." Prue cried out to the attic. Though she had no sooner finished her sentence when she caught something move from the corner of her eye.

Looking in the direction of the movement she stood and walked towards the pedestal that held their Book of Shadows. She stood there as the pages once again flicked past her. They had only seen the book do that a few times since receiving their powers. And every time it did , it amazed and yet scared her at the same time. She wondered who was behind this unseen magic.

As it slowed and then stopped, Prue looked down at the page before her. It looked like a list of names. A few she recognized, but most she didn't. But the one thing she did notice of the names she recognized. They were all demons or warlocks that they had encountered.

She scanned over the page and spotted something that she missed. They were listed in categories. And one of the categories was: _How to block a witch's power of site_.

"Ok so is that like Phoebes power of premonitions or something else?" Prue asked. Then as if it all made sense she looked back at the map and crystal. "Or to block our scrying? Our power of site to find innocents and other witches." She quickly scanned down the page in hopes to find a counter spell, but as luck would have it that was not to be.

"Ok so I can't scry for them and I can't ask Andy to help me with this part. So now what do I do?" she asked the imaginary person who was turning the pages of their book. Though getting no answer she slammed the book closed in frustration. Only to have it open again to the same page.

"Ok there is nothing there that I have not read. This is not bringing them back any sooner." She cried out. "Why do you keep toying with us like this? Why can't you just tell us what we need to know?"

Getting no reply she looked to the book once again. Scanning down each name on the list before her. The only name she actually recognized on that portion of the page, under that heading, was Barbas. But she knew that he controlled a witch through her fear. Could that be it? Could he have some how gotten John to kidnap Piper and Phoebe, knowing now that her fear of water was gone but the fear of losing her sisters was far greater then anything. No he could only come out ever 1300 years. She pushed his name aside and continued down the list. Reading each name carefully. As she reached the bottom she almost went by a name she had not recognized the first time, or the second time. She looked at the name and read it again. Could that be it? Could he be the one that had her sisters? Then she thought back to what John had said. _Taking what he loved and now he took what she loved_. That had to be it, it was the only thing that made sense to her.

She closed the book and started for the door, "Thank you." She said as she left the attic and walked down the stairs. Grabbing her coat she went out the front door to find more answers then the book could give her. But she knew of one place that she might be able to find out where her sisters were. And hopefully get them in time before John Ross or anyone else did anything to harm them in anyway.

--- ---- --- ----

She pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out of the car. The winter rains starting to fall and the wind picked up, she pulled her coat around her as she made her way inside the building. It wasn't that long ago that her and her sisters were in that very building. Helping yet another innocent. Defeating another force of darkness.

She walked down the quiet corridors passing the odd person every so often and greeting them with a pleasant hello at each passing.

She was almost at her destination when she heard something behind her. Turning she saw him walking towards her.

"Prue? What brings you by here?"

"Hi. I need your help."

"My help. How?"

"Piper and Phoebe have been kidnapped."

"_What?_ When?" he asked. He hadn't known the sisters long but her knew the love they shared, and the destinty they were to fulfill.

"Two days ago. Andy thinks he has a lead on one of the suspects but I'm more concerned about the other one."

"The other one?"

"Yes. It's supernatural. And I think you may be able to help me."

"Name it. I'll do what I can."

"This may be hard for you so please don't feel as if you need to do this for me or us."

"Prue I want to help. Now who is this demon or warlock?"

Prue looked at his face. She knew he would help no matter what. She saw the peace in his face. More so then the first time they had met. "I think it's your father."

He looked at her at first shocked and then she could almost see anger in his eyes. "My Father?"

"I'm sorry." She said as she watch the conflict in his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

He starred into her blue eyes. Even before he took his vows, he could see a certain magic there. A magic that he almost got lost into on that one night. Finally closing his eyes he stepped away and turned from her, walking towards the window he looked out to the rain as to fall to the earth.

He looked out to the world that he knew. He had prayed that his old world was far behind him. He had turned to the one person that could forever shelter him from the evils of the world.

She could see the conflict in him even from there. She hadn't wanted to get anyone else involved, but she knew that he could be her only hope in finding her sisters. She was torn whether to continue to ask him or not. She knew he had put that part of his life behind him., but he was all that she had at that moment.

Taking a hesitant step forward she reached for his shoulder but stopped herself. Then she rested her hand on the back of his shoulder blade. "Brendan. You don't have to do this." She said quietly

He closed his eyes, again fighting the feelings in his mind and his heart. "Yes I do." He said, "All my life I have fought against him and who he is. What he has done. I vowed to myself that I would not let him win. I broke the Rowe Coven so their evil would not win. Now, in his own sick way, he is once again drawing me into it."

"Brendan this is not your fight. He wants me to pay. I helped keep you stay on the side of good. It was because of that, that Greg and Paul killed each other. He sees this as getting at me. He feels that I took what he loved."

"He doesn't know love Prue. He is pure evil." Brendan turned to face her again

"True, but in doing what I did he sees it as that. And now he has taken what I love. What I hold most dear."

"I'm sorry Prue."

"Brendan, all I need from you is if you know of any place where he would take them. He has blocked my power to find them."

"He can do that. All members of the Rowe Coven could. There is no way around it unless the three of you are together. He's very powerful Prue."

"I know. I just want them back Brendan." She said as she felt the tears threaten to cascade down her face.

Brendan looked at the woman before him. He could see her trying to maintain control. But he could also see that the tears were filling behind her eyes. Reaching out to her he pulled her to him, letting her let out her tears.

After a few minutes she pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Prue. Now what do you say we try and figure out what my Ffather is up to."

"Ok."

"Ok. Come on." He took her hand and led her back through the church.

--- ----

They ascended the stairs that led up to his small room that he had called home for the past few years, even before he became a messenger of God.

"Same room I see." she smiled at him as she remembered entering that same room when his brothers nearly turned hjim against her.

"Yeah. Now let me see. I know that somewhere here is something that may help." He flipped through a box in his closet.

"Brendan what are you doing?"

"I used to have this old photo album that my mother gave me. I know I put it here somewhere. I remember she used to say that my father had some property on the outskirts of the city. I just need to find that book."

"You think that's where they are?"

"I would guess. I seem to vaguely recall going there once as well. It was this huge mansion with a lot of land. Surrounded by woods. It would be perfect for just this type of thing."

"But you don't remember where it is?" Prue's heart sank. How could they be this close and still not find them.

"I will if I can find the picture."

"So why would your father have land like that? I mean he is warlock."

"Mother said he had it to make him fit in better. He would often use his human form to get close to people. Like he did my mother."

"And he just kept it after all these years?"

"Maybe he thought my brothers and I would use it. I don't know." he reached into one last box, "Here it is."

They laid the book on the table as Brendan quickly turned the pages.

"There. That's it."

"Ok so now we just need to find out where that is." Prue looked at the photo before not recognizing where it was.

"Prue you know I can still help you."

"No Brendan, you've done more then enough. I don't want you to get hurt. But you can do one more thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Pray that I get to them in time and that they are ok."

Brendan took Prues hand in his. "I can do that. Take care of yourself Prue."

"I will thank you." She gave his hand a small squeeze before standing up, taking the picture from the book she left Brendan to his prayers.

--- ---- --- ----

She quickly ran up the steps to the Manor and threw open the door. Though she wasn't in the Manor two seconds when she felt hands grab her from either side. Quickly using her power she threw one assailant off her and turned to the other doing the same. The first one quickly regained his composure and eyed her carefully before he felt himself flying across the room again.

The second man stood and shook his head before deciding if he should go after her again.

"Enough!" Came a voice from the living room. "He said not to harm her."

"Who the hell are you?" Prue glared at the man in her living room.

"Someone with news for you. That is if you want to see your sisters again."

"So what? He couldn't come to me himself. He had to send his dogs after me?"

"He had an appointment with one of your sisters."

Prue glared at the man before her, "If anyone lays one hand on either one of them."

"You'll what? You are not in control here Ms. Halliwell. We are."

"Look, I just want my sisters back. That's it. Now what do you want?"

"He wants you to suffer the loss of losing a loved one. And he wants your powers of course."

Prue glared at him not missing the meaning he had. He wanted all their powers but she would also lose her sisters. "So an eyes for an eye?"

"Something like that. You have until midnight tonight to meet at this address. If you are late we will kill one of your sisters."

"I'm going to lose them anyway from what you say."

"Possibly. But if you come, at least you will get to say your final good-byes." He watched her features carefully trying to read what she was thinking. "Of course I know of another way to hurt you worse then killing them. And I know of one person that would also like his own version of revenge to you."

"You keep that bastard away from them, so help me." Prue raged

"Then we will see you at midnight." He stepped towards the front door. "Until tonight Miss Halliwell." He said as he closed the door.

--- ---- --- ----

The rage seethed inside of him like a volcano ready to blow. He watched as they took the youngest from the room. He watched as she tried to squirm from their grasp yet to no avail. He could see the pain on her face at every movement she made, but she didn't seem to care. She just wanted back to the comfort and protection of her sister.

Phoebe twisted as the two carried her from Pipers room. She cried out to her sister but she only heard Piper calling her name back to her. She could hear the pain in her voice. Not the physical pain, but the pain of losing someone you felt you needed to protect.

The burning in her ribs intensified with each twist she took trying to free herself, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get back to Piper.

They opened the door to the other room and carried her inside. Once there they threw her away from them so she could not get back to the door. Though in doing so she hit the edge of the bed with her stomach sending a shiock wave of pain through her ribs, she cried out as the already injured ribs took the impact of the hit. Crying, she slunk to the floor clutching her ribs in pain. All they did was turn and walk out of the room and locking the door behind them. Leaving her on the floor in a heap curled up in the fetal position trying to stop the pain from over coming her.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper watched helplessly as they took Phoebe from the room. She could hear her little sisters crying out to her, but all she could do was cry back, screaming out her sisters' name. She heard the slam of another door and then silence. She sat on the floor clutching her knees to her chest, "Oh Phoebe." She whispered to herself through the tears, "Hang on baby. Prue will find us. We just have to hang on a little longer."

--- ---- --- ----

He stood in the hall between the two doors and wondered which one to open. Should he go in to the middle quiet one, or go across the hall to the free spirited one; the one with the fire in her eyes. They both reminded him of their sister on their own way. Piper the care in her eyes, and Phoebe with the fire. He made his choice and turned to the door with which he thought would hurt her the most. For hurting Prue was all he cared about then.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Adult content, Read at your own risk**_

He opened the door scanning the room before him. He could hear her cries, the cries of loss. He knew all she really wanted was her sister, and he knew that would be the sound in the other room as well. For be it the youngest or the middle one, they both were connected with love. A love that he intended on using to his advantage. A love that he knew would break Prue when she found out what he had done to her little sister.

He picked her up from the floor as she cried for her sister. It was almost as if she didn't even know he was there. Carrying her to the bedroom he set her on the bed. It was as if she didn't even now he was in the room.

He pulled himself half on top of her. His one leg across hers, so she could not kick up at him or get away. Holding her hands down with his one hand, his other exploring her body

He brushed her hair from her face as she lay there almost waiting for him to take her. "Oh so beautiful. You are just like your sister. She wanted me, I know she did." He whispered in her ear as she lay there. "You smell just like her." her whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

He reached down and ran his hand down her stomach towards her inner thigh.

"You are more beautiful then your sister." He whispered in her ear. As he ran his hand over her stomach again. "Now just lie there and this will go a lot easier. Your sister didn't make it easy, I had to hurt her. I don't want to have to hurt you." He told her, though knowing the real truth. Knowing he would have to at some point

His hand ran from her inner thigh across her stomach once again. Then it slowly made its way up through her chest. Resting a moment on her chest. Caressing each breast as it made its way up to her neck.

Then he ran his hand straight down the middle of her body to her inner thigh again. Stroking her in the ways a man would, yet not touching her bare skin. Not yet, he needed to do this at his pace. He moved his hand over her clothing, though slowly easing it under her shirt. Just barely touching her. Moving his hand around her waist he could feel himself burning inside. The fire yearning to get out.

He ran his hand over her bare stomach. Enticing her to except him. He then ran his hand along the inside of her pants, just along the waistband. Watching her as he explored her. Letting her know that soon he would take her.

Almost there, he could feel it now. Soon he would have her like he could not have her sister. He brushed his lips against her smooth skin. Taking in her smell, he closed his eyes as he breathed in the smell of her perfume. Or was it just her. Moving his head down her neck he gently kissed her, at the same time moving his hand slowly up her body to her shirt. Running his hand over her bare stomach it slowly yet rhythmically worked its way higher to her chest.

His kisses went lower down her neck to her chest. Kissing along her collarbone. The only thing between him and her was her shirt.

She cried out hoping that someone would come to her, praying that it would end there. Praying that his touch would stop soon.

She knew that she had to stop this on her own. No one was coming for her. She felt his hands run over her body, but yet he had not entered her. Closing her eyes to his touch she reacted, as she should have to start with. Why had she felt so vulnerable before? Why had she let him touch her like that?

She twisted from his grasp and kneed him in the groin, before she rolled off the bed to the floor. She ran from the room as she heard him calling after her. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, she just knew she had to get away from him.

"You _bitch._" He cried out from the room as he staggered off the bed after her. He knew she wouldn't get far. Even if she got out of the room someone would grab her.

She grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open. But as soon as she stepped across the threshold she felt her heart leap to her throat, as she felt the hand on her arm pulling back to the room.

He reached for her arm as she stepped through the doorway. Pulling her back towards him. "You'll pay for that bitch." He said in her ear as he held her close to his chest. Spinning her around to face him he drove his fist into her stomach.

She felt the air escape her lungs as he hit her. Falling to her knees she clutched her stomach with her free arm, trying to gasp for a thread of air. She felt him pull her head back by her hair, as he glared down at her. She could see the hate in his eyes as he pulled her back to her feet.

"You could have made this easy on yourself. But I see you're more like your sister then I thought." He snarled at her as he backhanded her across the right cheek. "You want it rough? I can make it rough for you. In fact I would rather it rough. I enjoy it more when you fight me." He said with anger and hatred in his voice as he hit her again.

"What do you think you are doing? I told you not to harm them." his voice filled the room with authority

He looked up to the man at the doorway, "This is ridiculous. How do you expect me to keep my feelings in control?"

"I just do." He yelled back, "Now let her go."

He held her in his hand not yet willing to give her up. He starred at the man before him and wondered just what would happen if he defied him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He said almost daring him to defy him. Almost wanting him to.

They starred at each other for a few more minutes neither man willing to budge.

"Fine, take her." He threw her at his feet roughly. As he stormed out of the room once again not getting his chance to get his own revenge. "I will get my revenge on you Prue Halliwell. You can count on that." He said to no one as he marched down the hallway.

He had passed by his henchmen and knew they were watching him as he stormed from the room. He also knew that this guy could kill in a second, but as of yet had not. Maybe deep down he did want him to hurt them. Just another way of getting back at Prue. After all that was what they both wanted. Revenge on Prue Halliwell.

"Keep a close eye on Mr. Ross. I don't want him near them again." He spoke to his men yet looked down at the battered girl before him. Her crying filled him with energy, as he knew that when her sister found out what happened it would be one more nail to her in his game. He knew at some point John would try this for his own revenge. And yet even though he had given the order not to harm them, he was somewhat glad that he had. He also knew that Prue might just take care of Mr. Ross herself when she found out what had happened. And of the two sisters he had a feeling that hurting this one like that would send her past anger, and straight to rage.

"Take her to her sister." He said to one of the men as he left the room.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue sat in the living room looking over parts of San Francisco that she thought the house may be. She suddenly felt something burning inside of her. It was anger and fear. But she somehow felt that it was not hers. Closing her eyes she felt it even more, but I was mostly fear. She knew that somehow it was one of her sisters, or maybe even both of them.

"Hang on guys, just a little bit longer. I love you."

--- ---- --- ----

He stood at the gate, before looking at the house half hidden from the trees. Even though his connection had been gone for almost a full month now he could feel the evil in the house. And he knew that the person he was looking for was there inside.

He stepped through the gate and moved towards the house. Why he had not told Prue where the house was he wasn't sure. Maybe he felt somehow responsible for what had happened. Maybe he felt as this was more his fight then hers.

He stood before the large door and took in a deep breath before ringing the bell. Looking down the long driveway he had just walked up, he turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Yes?"

"Where is he?"

"Ah. Master Brendan."

Brendan pushed his hand against the door pushing himself past the servant before him. "Where is my Father?"

"He is in his study I believe."

Brendan ran up the stairs, two-by-two, and down the hall towards the study. Barging through the door he glared at the man before him. "Where are they?"

"Son."

"I said where are they?"

"Who and what are you talking about?"

"Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, that is who I am talking about. Now where are they?'

"Brendan I don't know what you are talking about. There is no one here but myself and John." Pointing at the man in the corner, "and the usual servants."

"I know they are here _"Father"._ If you hurt them."

"What? What are you going to do Brendan? You are a man of the _cloth_ now. You turned your _back_ on your heritage." He stood and came around the front of the desk. "You turned your back on your brothers, for what? _Witches_. I don't think you will do anything. In fact I think you were just leaving. John see my son to the gates."

"Sure." John stepped forward and took Brendan by the arm only to have him snatch it from his grasp.

"She'll find you Father. And she will vanquish you when she does."

"I look forward to the challenge." He stated nodding to John to remove him.

"I don't need an escort." he pulled his arm from Johns grasp. "I found my why in. I can find my way out." He turned and walked out the door.

"Follow him. Tell me if he goes to her."

--- ---- --- ----

She pulled away as soon as he touched her, but that did not stop him. He picked her up and carried her from the room across the hall to her sister. She calmed slightly, though he figured it was because she knew where she was going.

He opened the other room and walked over placing her on the couch. "You have company." He stated then turning he left the room locking it once again behind him.

She heard the door open but made no effort to get off the bed. She felt the dried tears on her cheeks. How had things gone so crazy in a short amount of time? One minute they were just sisters. Then suddenly they were thrown into a world that she had only read about. Witches and demons, it all seemed so unreal.

She heard his words and knew right away it was one of her sisters. Getting off the bed she entered the living room area as he closed the door once again. She saw her sister curled up on the couch crying.

"Oh my God." Was all she managed to get out as she ran over to the couch to her. Brushing back the hair from her face she felt her sister flinch at her touch. But she soon realized who it was that was touching her. The gentle hand of her sister: the hand that would never hurt her.

She sat up through the pain and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, as the tears ran more freely down her face.

"Ssshhh its ok honey I got you now. Let it out, let it out. I won't let them hurt you again." She rubbed her one hand over her sisters' back as the other cradled her head to her. Rocking her back and forth and talking to her softly. She slowly got her sister to calm down and she could feel as Phoebe drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

He sat at his desk as the rains continued to fall. He always loved this time of year. Everyone was miserable from the rain and cold weather. He heard the knock on the door but did not answer. He knew who was on the other side, for he had summoned him, but he knew that he would wait until he told him to enter. He waited a few more minutes before allowing himself to be disturbed. "Enter."

The door made a small creak as it opened and then closed again. Yet he did not turn around.

"Have we heard from Mr. Ross yet?"

"Just recently sir."

"And?"

"Your son has gone back to the church. He has made no contact with Ms. Halliwell."

"Hmm unless he has phoned her from there." he watched as the horses in the field stood majestically under the trees for shelter. Yet the one stood out in the rain. Proud to be the animal he was. "Where is Mr. Ross now?"

"He is still watching your son."

"I think its time we got rid of our extra baggage. Make the call. And then move our guests to other quarters. We can't take the chance that he never called her."

"Consider it done sir." He answered as he turned and left the room.

--- ---- --- ----

Darryl ran out of the station room in search of his partner. "Hey Jill you seen Trudeau?"

"Yeah I just saw him in the coffee room."

"Thanx." Darryl called back and made his way to the coffee room. He couldn't understand why Andy had gone there. They both knew that the coffee at the station was terrible.

"Andy. We just got a tip on John Ross."

Andy looked at Darryl, "What? Where is he?" he said feeling the adrenaline starting to pump.

"Apparently he is standing outside St. Mary's."

"St. Mary's? As in Father Austin's St. Mary's?" Andy asked as he followed Darryl down to their car.

"Yeah but get this. The caller thought this guys was stalking Father Rowe."

"Father Rowe As in Brendan Rowe? The guy that Prue knows?"

"Yeah. He said he saw Father Rowe returning to the church and this guy was behind him. He's now just standing across the street or something. Almost like he's waiting for him."

"Ok now why would someone be stalking Father Rowe? Or any priest for that matter."

"Who knows with the amount of crazies out there nowadays."

They got in the car and sped off in the direction of St. Mary's.

"Did you call Prue?"

"No. I thought you would want to." Darryl eyed his partner. He knew Andy still had feelings for Prue and her to him. But they had decided to just remain friends for now. Darryl wasn't sure why, he knew that the two of them belong with each other.

"Yeah. I'll call her after we get this guy. I don't want to see her get her hopes up and then him possibly getting away." His thoughts turning then to Prue. Why were they fighting this thing that was between them? He knew she was hiding something but he couldn't figure out what. And why was she keeping something from him? They never had secrets between each other, ever. In fact whenever she did have a secret she would go to him to get advice or anything on what the consequences of that secret could have.

He had his suspicions, but he couldn't bring himself to asking her. It just seemed odd from the time Phoebe came back into town, around the same time he had. That suddenly all these weird cases in town seemed to have some connection to Prue and her sisters. He had kept a file in his desk of things that she would be involved in and they all seemed to lead towards witchcraft and occults, but he couldn't even imagine her or her sisters being involved in something that ridiculous, yet dark.

"Andy. Andy."

"Huh. Oh sorry Darryl. I was just thinking."

"Right. Look I'll have Jill and Darren go around back."

"I don't see him." Andy said as he scanned the tree line around the church.

"Me neither. Maybe he went inside."

"I'll go see what I can find out from Fathers Austin and Rowe. Stay here and watch my back." Andy suggested as he got out of the car and headed towards the front of the church.

"Got you covered partner." Darryl grabbed the radio to let Jill and Darren know that Andy went inside and they were to go around from the back.

Andy walked into the church and looked around to see if he could see John. He also took note of the innocent people in the church. Where they were and how many of them were there. Spotting Father Austin at the front of the church setting up some candles he started in his direction.

"Father Austin." He greeted the man he had known his whole life.

"Andy. So good to see you again. What brings you by here?"

"I need to speak with Brendan."

"Oh. What is it regarding?"

"We have reason to believe he's in danger."

"Oh. This doesn't have anything to do with Ms. Halliwells visit this morning does it?"

"Prue? She was here?"

"Yes. She looked quite upset. Then the two of them went upstairs."

"Well it may have." Andy wasn't sure how much he should tell the Father. But he knew that he would find out from Brendan eventually. "Prues sisters were kidnapped two days ago."

"Oh no." Father Brendan remembered Prue helping out Brendan before he became a priest. He also knew of Brendan's family. "You don't think it has anything to do with what happened here last month do you?"

"I hope not. We still haven't located Brendan's brothers for attacking you here."

"Well I will pray for her and the safe return of her sisters."

"Thank you Father. I'm sure she will appreciate that."

"I will go and get Brendan for you."

"Thank you."

--- ---- --- ----

Piper held Phoebe in her arms the rest of the day. She had slept for about an hour before she woke up crying again.

"Sshhh. Its ok Phoebe I got you." She said softly as she held her sister tight. Letting her know that she was there for her. The red marks on her sisters' face had not gone unnoticed, and neither had the way Phoebe was sitting holding her stomach. What she didn't know was what had really happened.

"Phoebe. Did he.." she couldn't even bring herself to say it let alone think it.

But Phoebe seemed to know what she was trying to ask and just shock her head no.

"Phoebe I know you're hurting right now. Can you show me where?"

"My stomach. I couldn't breath." She whispered as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Can I see?" Piper coaxed her sister.

Phoebe hesitated, but then slowly lifted her top so Piper could see the bruise that had formed on her stomach. It was below where Piper had wrapped her ribs earlier. She was afraid that it was the same spot that Phoebes ribs could now very well be broken.

"Let me get you some ice for that sweetie. Ok?"

Nodding her head Phoebe slid carefully off of Pipers lap and on to the couch. She cringed in pain at her own movement, but once again found a comfortable position in which she didn't feel the pain as much.

Piper looked down at Phoebe and could see the pain on her face.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah just great." Phoebe said back with closed eyes.

Resting her hand on Phoebes head a few moments Piper went over to the fridge and pulled out some ice. Placing them on a towel she wrapped them up and walked back to her sister on the couch.

"Here Phoebs. This should help a little." She said lifting Phoebes top and placing the ice on her stomach.

Piper sat at the one end of the couch as she carefully lifted Phoebes head and placed it on her lap. Running her hand through her sisters' hair they sat in silence.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Prue will find us?"

Piper looked down at the big brown eyes that were now looking up at her. "I know she will."

Sitting in silence they recalled moments with Prue. Moments that they each cherished separately. Memories they held dear.

Piper heard the lock and felt Phoebe tense against her leg. Placing her hand on her sisters' shoulder she turned to the door that was opening.

"Come on." he ordered with no emotion

"Where we going?" Piper asked as she looked up at the man before them

"That is not your concern witch. Just come with me. Both of you." he once again ordered

"My sister is hurt. She can barely sit up, let alone stand." Piper replied

"Fine." He turned to the hallway and motioned to someone with his hand.

A large man walked in. Piper thought it was the same man that had brought Phoebe back to her, but she wasn't certain. Walking to the couch he bent down to scoop up Phoebe, only she moved closer to the back of the couch.

"Piper." She cried as he reached again.

"Phoebe its ok. Calm down sweetie. I'm going with you." Piper tried to calm her sister down

"Piper."

"Ok." Piper placed a hand on the man's chest. "Give me a minute here will you?" she said braver then she actually felt. Inside she could feel her own fear burning at her.

He looked down at her and then up to the man that seemed to be in charge. Getting a slight nod he stepped back.

Watching him step back, Piper then turned to Phoebe. Bending down in front of her she could see the fear in her eyes. She always knew that Phoebe was a lot stronger then she was, but right now she looked like a frightened little girl. She reminded Piper of the time when she was about seven and she got in trouble at school. Prue yelled at her so much that Phoebe crawled into a corner just trying to make her stop. She had told her later that day that she thought Prue was going to hit her.

"Honey. We have to go with them."

"No Piper please."

"Phoebe I know you're scared right now. So am I, but we have to. I know it hurts for you to sit up or even move sweetie, so this man is just going to carry you. I'll be right beside you all the way I promise. Can you do this for me? I need you to be strong for me Phoebs. I can't do this alone." She looked into Phoebes eyes knowing that she would do anything for her sisters. She knew that even though she was scared and hurt she would still try and be the strong for her.

Phoebe looked up at Piper. She could tell that she was as scared as she was. Looking past her to the man behind Piper she looked back at her.

"What do you say Phoebs?"

"Ok." She answered softly

"Ok." Keeping one hand on Phoebes she turned to the two men behind her. "Ok."

The man once again reached down to Phoebe and lifted her up in his arms. Piper felt her sister squeeze her hand a little tighter as soon as he touched her. She knew that she would have to get Phoebe to open up to her and tell her what happened. And she promised herself that she would, as soon as they got to wherever it was they were going.

--- ---- --- ---- -

Brendan saw Andy standing near the altar. He knew he had to tell him what he knew about Piper and Phoebe. He knew that if Prue went into this alone she could get hurt. Only thing was, he also knew that Andy didn't know about their other lives.

"Andy hi."

"Hi Brendan."

"What brings you by? Finally going to ask Prue to marry you and you want me to do the ceremony?"

Andy laughed, "No. But if I do you know you will be."

"So what is it then?"

"We had a tip today that you may have a stalker."

"Andy I'm a priest. Who stalks a priest?"

"Maybe your brothers. We still haven't found them yet. They may be after you for what happened to them."

Brendan looked at Andy knowing that was not the case. "I don't think it would be them."

"Why not?" he looked at Brendan suspiciously.

"I don't think they would come back here, that's all."

"They could have hired someone."

"I never thought of that. Can I ask you something now?"

"Shot."

"Have you found any more on Prues sisters?"

"How did you.."

"She told me when she came by this morning. I think she just need to talk to someone."

"Yeah well, she does tend to keep things inside. But we think that the guy that was spotted following you may give us a clue as to where they are."

Brendan quickly turned his thoughts to his father. Would he really send someone to kill him?

It was then that Brendan saw something further down the aisle of pews.

Andy watched him trying to gage a feeling of what he was thinking. He saw movement behind Brendan in the distance. Moving his hand slightly to his gun holster ready for anything that may occur.

--- ----

Darryl waited at the front of the church for any signal from Andy or from Jill or Darren. He had pretty much scanned near the church and had not seen any sign of John. It was then that his stomach turned upside down at the first sound of gunfire, within the sanctity of the church walls.

--- ----

Both Andy and Brendan had reacted on pure instinct. Each was pushing the other out of the way. The next thing they both knew a gun battle was taking place in the church. Andy yelled at the people in the church to get down as he tried to get a shot at the assailant. He also knew that Jill and Darren were somewhere close by.

--- ----

More shots was all Darryl heard as he entered the church at a run, yet with caution. But what he heard next made his heart leap to his throat. As the guns stopped he heard the two words a police officer never wanted to hear.

"**_Officer down! Officer down!_** Morris get the paramedics Stat."


	10. Chapter 10

Prue paced once again past the couch she had just been sitting on. She was nervous and scared all at once, but all her emotions where running wild in her head and in her heart. She had the TV on for sound, or was it there to help keep her mind off everything that had suddenly gone so wrong in her life. She tried to think of the last time her and Phoebe spent some real time together. She remembered when they were younger and she would read Phoebe her stories at bedtime. How she would help Piper cook cookies when Grams was away. Mind you the only thing she needed her for was to reach the top shelf where some of Grams baking stuff was.

Saw caught a glimpse of the TV and recognized the church in the background. Grabbing the remote she quickly turned up the sound.

"It was here, at St. Mary's church that the gun battle took place. One officer has been taken to San Francisco Memorial, as well as a suspect in the murder of a man found at Golden Gate park the other day and the disappearance of two local women. Whom we have yet to learn the names of."

"Oh god. Andy." Was all Prue got out as she quickly grabbed her coat and ran out the front door.

--- ---- --- ----

"Here we go ladies. Sorry its not as fancy as your last room, but for now it will have to do."

Piper looked around at what she could only describe as a stable. And the drive there had taken about ten minutes. Though through the darkened windows she couldn't really tell where they were. When they stopped they were already inside the building. Now as she sat with Phoebe on the bed she wondered why they were moved. Was Prue closer to finding them? Or were they getting ready for something else?

--- ---- --- ----

Prue drove to the hospital wiping the tears off her cheeks as she drove. She didn't even know if it was Andy that was shot, she just had this sick feeling deep in her stomach as soon as she heard the news report.

When she first left the Manor she was torn between going to the hospital or the church. But she knew either way Andy would be at the hospital, especially if the suspect in question was John Ross. He would be their only lead in finding Piper and Phoebe.

Running from her car almost before she had it turned off, she ran through the hospital straight to the ER.

Seeing Darryl pacing made her stop in her tracks

"Darryl?"

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

"I heard on the news. Is it?"

Darryl didn't quite know what to tell her. She was already upset about her sister's disappearance.

"He's fine Prue." Darryl told her as he reached towards her. He knew that his partner was ok. But he also knew it would be hard to convince her until she saw him.

"Oh God." She managed out as she placed a hand to her mouth and she felt her knees buckle.

Darryl managed to catch her before she completely fell. He knew that this was getting to her more then she was letting on.

He had only known her and her sisters a few months through Andy, but even in that short time he knew that the most important things to her were her family. And he knew that Andy was a part of that family.

Prues whirlwind of emotions was overflowing and she could only release them in one way as the tears cascaded down her face. She cried into Darryl's chest for everything that had happened in the last few days. First it was her sisters and now this. She couldn't take any more.

--- ---- --- ----

He entered the house and went straight to the study where he knew he would be waiting. He had news that he was sure would please his boss. Knocking on the large door once again, he waited for an answer.

--- ----

He was sitting at his desk once again gazing out to the large lay of land before him. He heard the knock but once again made him wait. He knew who it was, he had seen the car drive back up the long roadway that led to the far reaches of his land. "Come in Philip."

Opening the door he entered the room, "Sir. I have news."

'Hmm. Are they settled in their new home?"

"Yes. I have also news on Mr. Ross. It would appear that he has been involved in a gun battle at St. Mary's."

"Was he..?"

"No. Apparently both he and the officer he was concerned about, were shot though. We have yet to hear how badly either one is."

"Keep an ear out. As soon as you know I want to be informed."

"Of course Mr. Rowe." He stood in silence as they both starred out the window. The colours of the sunset dancing across the fields. What had been a rainy windy day, was ending in quite the opposite. As the sun set in behind the gray clouds. He couldn't help but marvel at the wonder of the colours across there sky.

--- ---- --- ----

"Are you making the moves on my girl there partner?"

Prue looked up almost in disbelief. Standing she ran into his arms nearly knocking the two of them to the floor.

"Oh God. Andy." She cried into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Andy took her in his arms but hid the pain that he felt as she ran into him.

"Prue I'm ok." He tried to tell her as he held her. "Sshhh . It's ok Prue I'm fine. Look not even a scratch."

Prue looked at Andy. Almost as if she didn't believe him.

"See. I'm ok. I had a vest on Prue. I just got a few bruised ribs from the impact of the bullet."

"Don't you _**ever**_ scare me like that again." she scolded as she slammed her palm onto his chest.

"I won't I promise." He said kissing her gently on the top of her head as he held her close to him. When he felt that bullet hit him she was all that he could think of. If he had not worn the vest he knew that there was a good possibility that he would never see her again. That was something he did not want to be responsible for.

Andy looked up at Darryl. "Where is he?"

"In the other ER room. You just clipped him on the shoulder." Darryl pointed down to the other room.

"Ok. Prue stay here. I'll be right back."

"No way Andy. If that son of a bitch knows where Piper and Phoebe are, I want to be there to find out."

"Prue I don't think that a good idea."

"Andy you can't stop me and you know it as well as anyone." She said as the anger in her started to boil. She was so close to getting them back nothing was going to get in her way ,not even Andy.

"Fine. But you stay at the back of the room you hear me. Don't think for one second that I won't have you removed from that room." he only caved because he knew she would force her way into the room if she had too.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper once again had Phoebes head resting on her lap as they sat in silence.

"Do you think she's scared too Piper?" Phoebe asked out of the blue.

Piper starred down at Phoebe who was starring off to the wall.

"I think she is just as scared as we are honey. Maybe more so."

"Why?"

"Because she's alone. At least we have each other."

"I didn't think she ever got scared."

"Sure she does. You didn't see her after you left for NY. She was so scared something would happen to you. She may not have shown it all the time. But I know she was."

Silence was all that was heard again. And yet again broken by the youngest Halliwell.

"Sometimes when I'm with her, I fell as if things haven't changed since Grams died."

"Phoebe that couldn't be further from the truth. These past few months since you read that incantation. I can't believe how close the two of you have gotten. I look back now to before you went to NY. I thought I would never see the day. When we went back in time and saw Mum. After Mum bailed us out of jail, when we were standing in the parking lot and she looked at you for the first time. The look on Prues face was one of pure love and joy. I don't think I have ever seen her happier."

"I remember when the Barbas pushed her in the pool. I was so scared I would lose her. But when she came out of that pool and held me. I was so relived. But when she said _I love you_ to me it was like. I don't know. I can't even describe it." Phoebe told her as she once again felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I miss her Piper."

"I know, so do I."

--- ---- --- ----

Andy knew that having Prue in the same room as this guy was a bad idea. But he also knew that once she made up her mind to do something there was no stopping her, especially when it involved her sisters.

They entered the small exam room and the first thing that Andy noticed was the way the John was starring right past him. He knew why and regretted his decision immediately.

"Darryl take her out of her." Andy ordered as he held his glare at the scum in front of him

"Hello Prue. Long time."

"You son of a bitch. Where are they?" Prue started towards her only to have Darryl hold her back

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Andy could feel Prues anger as she stepped forward to him.

"Prue back off." Andy said as he placed his arm on hers.

John looked at her and he knew just which buttons to push.

"I suggest you cooperate Mr. Ross. We have you on suspicion of murder and the possible connection to the disappearance of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Now I know you are not intelligent enough to make this all come together so why don't you make it easier on yourself and just tell us where to find them."

"That would be of course if I knew what you were talking about." he kept his eyes on Prue to send her his own private message. _'You'll never find them' and I'll never tell'_

Andy stepped up to them and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "It's up man. Who do you think ratted you out on where we could find you? Who ever you are working for considers you a loose end."

John thought a minute about what Andy was saying. He knew that what he said was probably true. Why should he go down for someone like him? The guy wasn't even human. Hell maybe this way he could get rid of Prue. She could get killed going after this guy. Then maybe he could also finish what he started with her sister.

"Ok you got a deal. But you gotta protect me. This guy'll kill me."

"Come on you piece of trash. That's not half of what she will do to you if anything has happened to her sisters." Andy said pulling him off the ER bed and cuffing him.

Pushing him out the door John couldn't resist to hit Prue once again where he knew it would hurt. Leaning past her he just whispered, "Your sister is ten times the woman you are Prue." he smirked knowing he had hurt her more tehn aything or anyone else could.

"You son of a bitch." She went to grab him taking him to the ground as the raged consumed her.

Darryl tried to pull her off him but in the end it took both him and Andy to get her away from him.

"Let me go Darryl."

"Prue that's enough!" Andy yelled at her

"Andy he."

"I know what he said."

"Oh you want more details Prue." He asked from his position on the floor. Though not looking up at her

"I'll kill you if you laid one ..."

"Oh I did Prue." He said before she could finish.

"I suggest you shut up man." Andy glared down at the man on the floor. Feeling his own rage boiling inside.

"She didn't even fight back at the beginning. She just lay there while I ran my hands up and down her nude body."

Prue was fighting to get away from Darryl as she screamed at him to shut up. But he just kept going. Feeling her rage as he embraced it.

Andy bent down and picked him off the floor trying to get him to shut up. Yet at the same time keeping an eye on Prue.

But he continued to taunt her, "Then I ran my hand down her thigh. She whimpered softly when I touched her. But the best was when I held down her hands with one hand and rubbed the other over her bare breasts, and then I entered her. Oh now that was a rush. She cried like a baby Prue. As I thrust myself into her." he held her gaze as he smiled evilly at her.

Prue had heard enough. She didn't care anymore who saw. As she broke away from Darryl she pushed Andy out of the way and pushed him against the wall behind him. Only the power of the push did not come from her hands and arm. They came from the rage inside of her. She used her power to throw him hard to the wall. Hard enough that he felt the air rush from his lungs. But she didn't stop as she reached him again. Though this time both Darryl and Andy grabbed her as John slide almost lifelessly to the wall.

"Darryl get that piece of shit out of here, before I finish what Prue started." Andy yelled at him as he held Prue with everything he had.

He didn't blame her for her anger or her reaction. In some ways she had done him a favour by doing it. It stopped him from doing the same thing.

Prue fought against Andy as Darryl helped John out the door to the waiting car. She wasn't done with him yet. But as he left her sight she felt her whole world collapse around her as her knees gave out and she let her own weight carry her to the floor.

Andy felt her fall and the two of them slide to the floor as he held her. The tears burning against his eyes at what he had heard.

She couldn't move. Her rage still burned inside of her. But now her thoughts turned to her sisters. He had raped one of her sisters. Everything they are going through right now, that animal had added to her pain.

His words echoed through her head like an old record with a skip. Then it suddenly hit her, more so now than before.

"Oh god." She whispered out as she cried into Andy's chest. "Phoebe."


	11. Chapter 11

Somehow, though he was not sure how, Andy had managed to get Prue to her car and drove her home. The whole way all she did was cry, though Andy didn't think she had any more tears left, and whisper Phoebes name or say my baby. Andy knew it was the shock or what she had heard. The past few days were catching up to her.

Prue sat in the car crying for her sister. She still felt the rage in her, but at that moment she just needed to cry. For she knew that when she got them back she would have to be strong for her baby sister.

She felt Andy pulling her from her car and helped her to the Manor. But everything was a blur as his words still rang through her head.

Andy set her on the couch in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her to his chest. Holding her in a way that let her know he was there for her; for all of them.

They were home about five minutes before the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back Prue." He said softly kissing her on the top of her head.

Opening the door, "Hi Brendan. Come on in."

"Thanx for calling Andy."

"I need to go and question this guy and I can't leave her alone right now. I've never seen her like this."

"I'll do what I can."

"She's really pissed Brendan, I'm not going to lie to you."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Andy looked into the living room to make sure Prue was still there, "John decided that the hospital ER was the best place to inform her that he raped her sister."

"Oh dear lord."

"Yeah. And somehow she seems to know which one it was."

"What? He didn't say?"

"No, but as I held her on the floor, and then the whole way home she has been repeating Phoebes name or my baby."

"So how does she know it was Phoebe?"

"I don't know. Look I gotta go. If you can get her to talk to you that would be great. But don't push her."

"I won't."

Andy went back to the living room and crouched in front of Prue, "Honey I gotta go. I'll be back soon ok?"

"How could he Andy? How could he do that to my little girl? My Phoebe?"

I don't know sweetheart, but I intend to find out and punish him to the law if I have too." Kissing her on the cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Brendan watched as Andy left the Manor. He walked up to the couch where Prue sat. "Prue?"

"Brendan I need to know where that house is."

"Prue talk to me."

"I can't now Brendan. I need to get to her."

"Phoebe?"

"Yes and Piper."

"Prue how do you know it was Phoebe and not Piper?"

"It was the way he said. _She cried like a baby Prue_. More so the way he said _baby_. He emphasized it. Letting me know that it was her."

"Ok Prue I need to tell you something but please don't be mad at me."

Prue looked up at him. Questioning the look in his eyes.

"I know where the house is. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you get hurt. I thought if I went there that I could help. I was wrong in more ways then one. I'm sorry."

"**Brendan,** how could you not tell me?" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're** sorry**? That **monster** _**raped **_my baby sister and you're** sorry**. If you had told me I could have prevented it."

"You don't know that Prue. He could have gotten to her the minute she was in that house. You can't blame yourself for this. You couldn't have stopped this."

"It's my **_job_** to stop this. I'm her big sister for crying out loud. I couldn't protect her."

"Prue this is John's fault and just as much my fathers fault. But it is _NOT_ yours. You can't blame yourself. She is going to need her strong big sister when you get her back. Not one that is blaming herself for something that she had nothing to do with."

"Take me there Brendan."

He watched as the fire burned in her eyes. He knew that this was one request he shouldn't make. She would use her magic to act on revenge. And in doing so he knew there would be consequences. But he also knew that he had to take her.

"Ok. Come one." He pulled her from the couch and started for the door.

"Wait. I'll be right back." She said as she quickly ran up the stairs. She was only gone a few minutes before she raced down the stairs. "Ok lets go."

She ran down the steps with Brendan right behind her, though slightly confused to her manner.

"Look Prue I have a feeling that he may have moved them from the house."

"Why?"

"He probably figured that I would tell you that I was there and sense them there as well. I may have turned to God, but some of my instincts are still here."

"So you sensed them there?"

"Just there presence. Nothing more."

"So where would he take them?"

"He has some old stables about a ten minute drive to the back property. He has always been pretty secretive about it. In fact he got really mad one day when Greg Paul and I went there."

"So you think he has them there?"

"That would be my first guess."

"Ok, so the backyard we go to first. Then when Piper and Phoebe are safe, I'll vanquish this demon."

"Prue, he'll kill you." Brendan looked over at her worried.

"Not if I kill him first." She said as she drove down the road.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe walked back again past Piper. Her feelings were confused and angered, yet she still felt the scared part. Sacred that her and Piper would die there scared that she would never see Prue again. Angry at herself for letting him touch her like that and not stopping him sooner.

Piper watched as her little sister tried to remain strong for her. But she could see the pained expression on her face with each step. She knew that Phoebe should probably have medical attention to her ribs. She had tried to stop her from walking around too much, but Phoebe wouldn't listen to her.

"Phoebe please."

"Piper I can't, please just let it go."

"Phoebe you need to talk to me."

"No I _don't_." Phoebe snapped back at her sister. She didn't know if she could ever talk about it. And she knew that Piper was not the one she needed to talk to. She knew that Piper wouldn't be able to handle it, she wasn't sure if she could anymore. That was why she had to keep moving. Keep her mind off it.

Piper was starting to wonder if Phoebe had lied to her about what had happened. She had never seen her sister shut down like this to her. To Prue maybe, but never to her, she had always gone to her with her problems no matter how big or small. She continued to watch her sister pace, though she had about had enough. She needed her Phoebe back and she only knew one way to do that. Piss her off.

"Ok Phoebe that's it. You don't want to talk to me about this, then fine. You can walk back and forth here until you wear off the skin on your feet. But I know you're hurting Phoebe and right now I'm the only one here for you to talk to. But no, you need to be the strong independent type. My god. Do you even realize how much like Prue you really are?"

Phoebe stopped in her pacing hearing the words that Piper was saying, "I am nothing like her."

"Actually you are. You are both head strong and proud. But Phoebe." Piper started to soften, "You can't keep this in inside. You need to talk to me. Please."

Phoebe looked over at Piper as she spoke. Having stopped pacing she could feel her emotions inside crying to let go. She tried to stop the tears from welling through her eyes but she couldn't. She felt the weight of her whole body as she fell to her knees.

"Phoebe!" Piper called out as she reached her sister. Pulling her close to her as she felt her sobs become louder.

"Let it out Phoebs. I got you. Just let it out honey." Piper rocked her sister while rubbing her back. The heaves from crying was the only thing heard from the room.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue and Brendan had parked the car and gone the rest of the way by foot. The stable they were heading too was not that far off the road.

"There." Brendan point to an old worn stable in the distnace that was nestled in a grove of trees partially hidden

"Ok Brendan you stay here."

"Prue." he started to protest

"Brendan please. This is my fight." She said calmer. Now that she was so close to her sisters she felt herself calming. She just wanted to hold them.

"I'll give you twenty minutes. No more."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand to hers and climbed over the fence that stood between her and her sisters.

--- ---- --- ----

"You know he is here sir."

"Yes and so is she. Come. We have plans to make." He stated as he blinked out of the room, followed shortly by his servant.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe let everything out in Pipers arms. Telling her exactly what had happened to her. She could feel Piper crying as well, but she kept going. Once she started she couldn't stop. She wanted to be sick a few times as she talked to Piper, but all she got was dry heaves.

Piper held Phoebe as she talked to her. She felt her almost get sick a few times, but nothing became of it. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of the key in the door. She recognized the one man as one of the people who had brought them here, but the other man she didn't know.

"Philip. Please." The man spoke.

The man stepped forward and pulled Piper up by the arm causing her to release Phoebe quickly.

"Piper?"

"Phoebe it's ok."

"Is it Piper? You don't know that, do you? You see I have a present for your little sister here and I can't give it to her with you here."

Piper looked at him with panic. What had he meant by that? Was he going to hurt her more then she already was?

"Take her away Philip." He motioned with his hand though never taking his eyes off of Phoebe. He stepped towards her and crouched down before her. "You know I can almost see what John saw in you." He said reaching for her cheek, only to have her pull away from him. "You have a fire in your eyes that is usually found in demons."

She glared up at him wondering what the gift he had for her was. She had backed against the wall and had no more places to hide from him, as he leaned close to her. This time reaching his target as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Yes, I think I understand more now." Running his hand over her cheekbones. "I think you'll like the surprise that I have for you Phoebe. Not to long now though." He stood up and went to the door. "Goodbye Phoebe." He said as he closed the door leaving her alone.

Phoebe watched helplessly as the door locked into place. She pulled her knees up close to her as she wrapped her arms around them. The only light that entered the room was from around the door and a few cracks between the wood. How had darkness come so soon? She wondered. Resting her head on her knees she cried letting everything out once again. Alone in the dark, now worried about both her sisters.

She didn't even look up when she heard the door open again. She couldn't face him, or what ever his surprise was. She feared that he would send John in to her to finish what he tried to do. She knew that here she would have no where to hide.

She saw the darkness become light as the door opened. She could feel the eyes of someone on her, but she was afraid to look up. But then her heart stopped cold at the sound she heard.

--- ----

Looking into the dark cool room she adjusted her eyes. She could make out a figure by the wall and didn't even hesitate to go to it. Almost seeing who it was as she went to her. Crouching down beside her she touched her arms gently afraid of scaring her more. "Phoebs? Sweetie?"

Phoebe felt the touch and heard the words but was afraid it was a trick. Getting the courage to look up she saw the ice blue eyes of her big sister. "P..Prue?"

"Oh honey come here." She pulled Phoebe to her,as she held her tight, letting her baby sister cry into her chest. Prue just thankful she had found at least one of her sisters.

Brushing back the hair from Phoebes face she looked down at the innocents her sister had. An innocents that had been taken from her. "Honey, where's Piper?"

"He.. He took her."

"He? Who?"

"I don't know. He just came and took her away. He said he had something for me. Prue I was so scared."

"I know sweetie. Come on, lets get you out of here." Prue stood with Phoebe bedside her. She saw as Phoebe bent slightly forward and held her stomach.

"You ok Phoebs?"

"No. But I will be."

Prue wrapped her arm around Phoebe waist and they started for the door.

A light flicked on above them as a figured now stood in their way.

"So this is the famous Prue Halliwell? We finally meet."


	12. Chapter 12

Prue glared at the man before her, "You bastard. Let them go now and I won't have to vanquish your sorry ass."

"Now Prue is that any way for a lady to talk?"

"I'm not feeling very lady like right now." She snapped back at him, as he suddenly went sailing across the stables.

He shook his head and stood back up walking towards her. "I wouldn't recommend that again Pruedence. That is if you want to see Piper again. Now I'll let you two catch up, but I will be back." He said pulling the door closed. He turned back briefly, "I told you you would like your gift Phoebe." Turning back to the door locking it in his place.

"Prue?"

"Ssshhh honey its ok. You're stuck with me now." Prue said as she took Phoebe in her arms and held her.

Prue sat with Phoebe on the small bed and held her on her lap. She didn't even know what to say to her sister. How could she get her sister to talk to her without upsetting her anymore?

"I thought he was sending him back."

Prue looked down at Phoebe, though afraid to ask her what she meant. It was one thing knowing what that animal did to her but it was another to hear her talk about it. But she also needed to know if her own feelings where right. Was it Phoebe that he raped?

"Who honey?" she asked as she brushed the hair from her sisters face

"I don't know who it was. He took me away from Piper. Then a few minutes later he came to my room." Phoebe stopped as she closed her eyes at the memory of what happened. She didn't know if she could tell Prue. Maybe it was her fault. Prue would blame her for what happened.

"Honey please tell me what happened." Prue spoke softly , sensing her sisters reluctnace

"He..he picked me up and took me to the bed."

Prue could see the battle that Phoebe was trying to get through as she told her what happened. "Take your time sweetie."

Phoebe curled more into Prue as she told her everything that he did. Prue held her sister tight as she spilled her heart to her. She couldn't remember feeling that vulnerable.

When she was done Prue let a tear escape down her face for the pain that her baby sister had gone through. But she felt her anger boiling as she thought back to the hospitals and what he said to her, "Phoebe did he?"

"No. But I think he would have if I hadn't done anything to stop him. Why didn't I do something sooner Prue?"

"Phoebe look at me." She took her sisters' chin and tilted her head to met her eyes, "This is _not_ your fault you _hear me_. It was _his_. If we're going to blame anyone here it's me. He did that to you to get back at me."

"I should have stopped him Prue."

"Phoebe please don't do this. It's not your fault ok. Now what do you say we go and get Piper and vanquish this guy."

"Ok." Phoebe said with new confidence, now that Prue was there. But she was still worried about Piper.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper closed her eyes at the effects of blinking. When she opened them again she found herself back in the same room that her and Phoebe had shared.

"Don't worry it won't be long now." He said before he was gone.

She was worried about Phoebe. What did he mean he had a gift for her? Hadn't her sister been through enough in the last few days?

--- ---- --- ----

Brendan watched from the brush as Prue went into the stable. He waited but nothing more happened. He had a sick feeling that something had happened. Making his way from his hiding place he climbed the fence and made his way towards the stables. Carefully opening the door he looked around seeing nothing he moved forward.

Placing his hand on the handle to another door he found it locked.

"Prue?"

"Brendan? Get out of here."

"No, open this door."

Standing up she helped Phoebe to her feet and supported her around her waist carefully. Using her power, the door went flying off its hinges and crashing against the far wall.

Brendan looked at the door and then back to Prue. "Ok, remind me to never cross you."

"I will. Now come on, I'm one sister short here."

They left the stables and made their way back to her car.

"Um. Prue. Your car only sits two." Phoebe said innocently. Almost forgetting that it was possible to get more in her car.

Prue didn't say a word as she climbed into her car and unzipped the back window. Then clicking open the two catches against the roof, she dropped the top on her convertible. "Now it sits three." She said swinging into the driver's seat while Brendan sat on the back, where Prue had just laid the top down to her car. Starting the engine they made their way to the house.

"Phoebs you sure you're ok?"

"Not really Prue. But I will be as soon as this is over."

"You and I are gonna do something when this is over sweetie. And there will be no arguing."

Phoebe looked at her big sister and wondered what she was thinking. It wasn't very often that Prue wanted to do something with her. She smiled weakly back to her sister before looking down the road before them.

They drove up to the main roads and were going to walk in the rest of the way. At least Prue thought she was.

"Prue I'm coming with you." Phoebe stated

"Phoebe no. Your hurt and I need you to be strong for me out here."

"I need to be strong for me in there. She's my sister too Prue. Now come on." Phoebe said taking Prues hand in hers she made her way down the road.

Prue wasn't sure where Phoebes new found strength had come from but she was glad that her little sister was getting back to herself. She knew that it wouldn't last though; It never did. Whenever something bad happened to her she would get scared and then angry, but then she would close everything and shut everyone out for a few days. It was her way of dealing with it, and it made Prue feel guilty every time, because she knew all her sister wanted was the love of her big sister.

--- ---- --- ----

He could feel the power approaching the house and he knew right away who it was. Yet this time it felt stronger and that confused him a momen,t then he realized that it was because of her sister. Their powers had grown even in the short time they had been together.

"Philip get Piper here **_now!"_** he called after his servant. Yet he got no answer

"**Philip!** Where the hell are you?" again silence. "Damn!" he said as he left the room to his one hold he had left on Prue.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue and Phoebe had entered the house much the same way they left the stable, with Prue throwing the door off its hinges. What they hadn't counted on was Philip standing in the flight path of the door as it slammed him between the wall and the door. Killing him with the snap of his neck.

"Augh. I don't think I will ever get used to the death part of this witch thing." Phoebe said as they walked past his lifeless body.

"That makes two of us." Prue said not looking at the body on the floor. "Come on, we need to get to Piper before he does." Prue pulled Phoebe up the stairs by her hand.

As they rounded the corned to the hall all Prue saw was the number of doors down the long passageway.

"Phoebe can you remember which one?"

"No. I was fighting the first time and to out of it the second."

"Ok, so we do his one by one." She said as they moved down the hall. Prue opening every door with her power down one side as Phoebe opened the other side.

Half way down the hall Prue flung open the next door and stopped. "Piper." She whispered. The only person that heard her was Phoebe across the hall. Who turned to Prue and came up behind her. Her own heart stopping as well when she locked eyes with Piper

"Piper! Let her go you bastard." Phoebe yelled out at him

"Well, well. I see you don't take warnings very well do you Prue? Now you can witness the death of your sister." He starred back at Prue neither one wanting to give up the gaze they held. "You took my sons from me and now I will take your sister. I would have prefered to take both of them. But then again this game isn't over yet now is it."

"Let her go!" Prue snapped at him. At the moment she was helpless as he held Piper around the waist with one hand while the other was around her neck.

"Don't think so."

"Let her go Father. It's me you are really mad at. Not Prue."

"Brendan. I told you to stay in the car." Prue said though still not taking her eyes off the man before her.

"No Prue. I can't let him ruin your lives any more then he tried to ruin mine. It was not Prue that turned me to God. I did that on my own. I was sick of the evil that you and they did. Brothers? They never treated me as such why would you or them even think I would join them to become the Evil Charmed Ones."

"You were almost back, you can't deny that. She made you see the good again."

"She made me see _me_ again. It's over let her go."

The sisters watched the interaction between father and son. Each with their own thoughts of what to do. But suddenly both Brendan and his father just stopped.

"Ok I've about had it." Piper said as she wriggled out from the hands that held her and made her way to her sisters. Just as she reached them her power wore off and the argument continued though only briefly when the warlock realized what had happened.

Cursing himself for letting his son distract him, he glared back at the trio before him. He threw an energy ball at them splitting them in three different directions.

Prue looked over at her sisters to make sure they were ok before she stood up and threw her power back at him. Bring with it a lamp from the table.

She could feel her power surging through her as she thought of everything that had happened in the past few days. Kidnapping her sisters. That animal going after Phoebe and almost raping her. Taking Piper again and threatening to kill her right there in front of her and Phoebe. Her power surged through her hands as she sent another blast at him. Though this time he deflected it.

"You can't win Prue. It's pointless"

"If you say so." She said with confidence. There was no way she would let him win. She reached her one hand behind her back and grasped the handle that was there, though not yet showing her hand.

He flung out another energy ball at her the same time she flicked her power to him. She dodge out of the way of the ball but she noticed her power getting through to him, as he staggered backward.

She saw her opening on what to do. She looked briefly to her sisters who had managed to get together and were holding each other as they watched the battle before them. Piper had tried to freeze him again but it was if he sensed it and blocked her power each time.

"It ends now Prue. If I can't take them. I will take you." He said as he threw another energy ball at her. Yet what came next he hadn't anticipated. As he looked down at the astheme imbedded in his chest.

He looked up at her as he fell to his knees. But what he saw made him smile as he fell forward. Seeing that she was already lying on the ground, he disappeared as a red glow burned him to nothing. Taking with him the pleasure of knowing he had beat her.


	13. The End

Piper and Phoebe watched the battle of wills in front of them. Neither Prue nor Brendan's father was willing to give up soon. But what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. It was as if they were watching an old film and someone slowed it down to an almost stand still.

He threw an energy ball at Prue at the same time she threw the astheme at him. Using her powers to guide it straight to his heart.

They watched as the knife embedded itself in his chest and he fell to his knees. But they also saw their sister fall, lifelessly to the floor.

**_"PRUE!"_**

Scrambling from their spot on the floor they both ran or crawled to their fallen sister. They didn't care what happened to them, only that Prue was ok.

"Oh god Prue, don't you leave me. I need you." Phoebe cried as she rested her head on Prues chest. Her arms wrapped around her sisters' body the best she could.

At the same time Piper picked up Prues head and rested it on her lap as she leaned over Prue crying.

She can't be gone, "Come back to me Prue. I can't do this with out you. Don't you go." Piper cried

Brendan watched the scene before him as it tore at his heart. His father had won in the end after all. He had killed one of the most beautiful persons he knew. And that beauty was not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.

She tried to focus through the blur in her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't even move. She replayed what happened in her head but it was the same. She felt the weight on her heart as she tried to realize what had happened.

"Ph..Phoebe?" Came the hushed voice.

Piper sat up hearing the sound below her, "Prue? Oh God Prue. Come on, please stay with us honey, please."

"Pip..Piper."

"I'm right here honey please wake up come on you can do it."

Phoebe looked up at Piper. She thought she heard something but she was unsure. Then she watched as Piper looked down at Prue. Trying to get her to wake up. Did she really hear her sister? Was she still there?

"Piper?"

"Oh Prue are you ok?" Piper asked looking down into Prues blue eyes.

"Um. I think so." She said as she lifted her head up slightly to see Phoebe. Her eyes meeting those of her baby sister.

"Prue?"

"I'm ok Phoebs. Just a little sore."

"Oh god. Don't you _ever _scare me like that again." She cried as she hugged her sister, burying her head into the side of her neck. The tears running freely.

Prue lifted her one arm and wrapped it around her baby sister. "I won't, I promise." She said holding her sister tight. "Ok guys can you help me off the floor here so we can go home?" Prue asked though still not letting go of Phoebe.

"Ok come on you. And I'm with Phoebe. Don't you _ever_ do that again." Piper said helping Prue up.

"Ow. Ok that hurts." Prue cried out as she stood up.

"Prue?" Phoebe looked at her sister with concern

"Ok Phoebe I lied. It doesn't hurt a little. It hurts a lot." She said as she placed her arms over her sisters' shoulders and they helped her from the room and out of the house that had been their jail for two almost three days.

"Ok. Four people in that car is so not going to work." Piper said as they approached Prues Miata. "Even with the top down."

"See, I keep telling you to buy a bigger vehicle Prue." Phoebe said with a cheek grin

"Sure Phoebs I'll get right on that." Prue said looking at her sister. For the first time seeing the bruises on her face. "Phoebs are you ok?" she asked with concern as she reached out and gently touched her sisters' face. Only to have her pull back from her almost on fear.

"Yeah I'm fine." Phoebe defended

Prue eyed her carefully, "Ok."

--- ---- --- ----

Some how they had all managed to pile into Prues small car with Brendan driving. They finally arrived at the Manor just after 10PM, and make their way up the stairs, each sister helping the next. .

Piper and Phoebe helped Prue to her room setting her on the bed.

"Prue are you sure you're ok?" Piper looked at her sister with concern

"Yeah, just a little stiff. His energy ball just grazed me I think."

"You think?" Piper questioned

"Piper I'm ok. Honest." Prue said squeezing her sisters' hand gently. "Now go to bed you two. I'll see you in the morning."

Phoebe and Piper left as Prue curled under her covers. Though she hadn't been there long when she felt someone crawl under the covers with her. Turning over slightly she wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

She knew that Phoebe was still scared about everything that had happened in the past few days. And for her to come to her now was something that she had never done before. Usually she would go to Piper.

--- ---- --- ----

The next morning the sun shone through the windows of each room that it glowed upon. Prue woke up with Phoebe still in her arms. Brushing back the hair from her sisters' face she planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you baby girl." She whispered as she got out of bed and made her way quietly down stairs.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Augh. A little stiff but I'll be ok." She said as she sat down, "It's Phoebe I'm worried about."

"She talk to you?"

"Yeah. But not under the most pleasant circumstances."

"Same here." Piper sat down next to Prue. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I said that I would do something with her."

"Like?"

"Not sure. But I have one idea that will get us both to confront all of this."

"Oh?"

"Piper. Please don't be hurt. I just need to do this with her right now."

Piper locked eyes with Prue. Seeing the pain in her eyes that she felt she carried for what happened. "Prue none of this is your fault you know that right?"

"Yeah. But I wish I could have stopped what he did." Prue said as she looked down into her coffee. "It's just hard sometimes you know?"

Piper looked at Prue with almost new love, "I know." Piper did understand some of what Prue was going through. "Prue what happened last night?"

"I'm not really sure. I could see that he couldn't use both powers and that was when I threw the astheme."

"But he hit you."

"Yeah, but he only hit my shoulder. Probably why it hurts like hell."

"So what ever his energy balls were?"

"Not enough to kill me thank god." Prue gave her sister a smile trying to play it light.

Piper stood up and wrapped her arms around Prue from behind, "Love you. And thank you for coming for us."

"You are welcome my sister dear. And I love you too." Prue said clutching Pipers arms in hers.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe had tossed in her sleep after Prue left the room.

_Seeing him pick her up and carry her to the bed. She didn't even move as he ran his hand over her body. Then suddenly he had ripped off her shirt and ran his hands over her nude body. Caressing each breast in his hands as his eyes ran over her. Looking to where he would touch her next. She was frozen in place as he held her down and thrust himself into her. Repeating the action over and over as she quietly cried out for her sisters. Each time she cried he would strike her. She tried to get away but she couldn't as he raped her over and over in her mind._

Prue went up the stairs to wake Phoebe, but found her tossing around on her bed trying to escape something in her dream. She had a pretty good idea that it was a nightmare as she woke her little sister.

"Phoebe wake up. Honey it's ok. I got you." As Phoebe jerked up, crying in her sisters arms.

"He..he rape.."

"Sshhh it's ok. No one can hurt you now." She soothed her sister as she ran her hand over her back. Once calmed Orue lkoked own at her sister, "Phoebe."

Phobe didnt move.

"Honey you told me that he...That he didn't .."

"He didn't." she sniffed back the tears, "But everytime I close my eyes to sleep he does." she felt the tear run down her face as her fears of him actually comig back haunted her.

Prue closed her eyes and held her sister a bit tighter. Letting her know she was there and wasn't going anywhere. After several minutes Prue had Phoebe calmed down. Looking into her little sisters' eyes, "Phoebe do you remember what I said to you last night? About us doing something together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well get up, shower and get dressed. Because we are doing it today."

Phoebe looked up at Prue. Not really sure if she should believe her or not.

"Come on baby girl. Trust me." Prue said as she pulled her sister from the bed.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue and Phoebe walked into the station together.

"Prue what are we doing?"

"You and I both need to face him Phoebe."

"I can't Prue, no." she pulled away from Prue.

"Phoebe." She called after her sister. Catching up to her she turned her around. "Hoeny I know he hurt you, and in doing so he hurt me. He told me he had raped you. When I heard what he said my whole world crashed. To put it mildly; I freaked out. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. But when you told me what happened I was just as mad at him. For making me feel the way I had. He lied to me Phoebe. And with that lie brought more pain then I ever want to feel again. I love you sweetie and when you hurt so do I. This is something that we are both going to have to get through somehow. And I think we need to get through it together."

Phoebe listened to her sisters' words as her own thoughts ran through her mind. She knew that with Prue beside her she would be ok. Somehow she had always known that. "Ok. But if I puke, it's your fault."

"Deal." Prue said with a half smile. She knew her sister was trying to make light of the situation. Once again it was her way of dealing with her pain.

Prue and Phoebe walked arm and arm into the police station. They made their way up the steps to where Andy's office was.

"Andy?"

Andy looked up and saw Prue standing there holding her baby sister. "Phoebe?"

"Hi Andy." Phoebe gave him a smile

"What? Where?" he stood up confused

"It's a long story Andy. Right now Phoebe would like to ID her assailant." Prue said still holding on to Phoebe. She could feel her sisters fear coming through her.

"Uh. That could be a problem Prue."

"What? Why?" Prue' temper raised. "He kidnapped Piper and Phoebe, and nearly raped her. She can ID him so he can't do it to someone else."

"We found John Ross in his cell this morning. He hung himself."

Phoebe felt her legs weaking as Prue held on to her, nearly taking her with her to the floor. Andy was able to catch them both but just eased them to the floor.

"I'm sorry guys." Was all he could say.

--- ---- --- ----

Later that afternoon the three sisters sat on the blanket that Piper had spread out on the grass. Pulling out the picnic food she watched as her sisters threw a football back and forth. She saw as Andy came out of no where and grabbed it from mid air, as it was heading towards Prue. She quickly ran after him and tackled him to the ground followed by Phoebe, only Brendan soon tackled her.

They untangled themselves and made their way over to Piper.

"Food for two more Piper?"

"Andy, Brendan. You know you two are always welcome."

The five of them sat there enjoying each other's company. Forgetting the past few days. When one sister had nothing to go on but her own magic and that of two very dear friends, to find the two most important people in her life: her younger sisters.

The end

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I miss writting all my fics and in some ways this editing thing for this site is getting my muse thinking. Who knows maybe she'll get an original idead and write a new fic hehe ..

But thanx again to everyone who reads and/or reviews. I love em..

Di


End file.
